Runaway Star
by LadyArcana81
Summary: This is an alternate story line. A what if, Sora completed the Angel's Act, during the Circus Festival. T rating is for Fool's bad behavior, bad words and some violence. does NOT have true pairings but slight Sora/Yuri action going on.
1. Chapter 1

Runaway Star

What if Sora completed the Angel's Act during the International Circus Festival? What would have happened? Would Sora ever be the same? Would May ever accept her, or learn about the spirit of the stage? Or would Sora be crushed under the pressures, put upon her this time?

*---* Any words between these stars, indicate self speech.

Also Fool may has a limited appearance in this fan-fic.

This story begins during her competition performance. Let's see what happens…  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora and Yuri are starting to perform the Angel's Act. When Sora feels the energy of the stage; it is jeering, blood thirsty, and hungers for violence. In short it is painful for her and thus tears begin to fall from her face as she flies up into the air.

"I can't do it, Yuri." Sora yells out as he catches her.

"You have to Sora! Think of why you came here." He replies, as she is tossed back up into the air.

Tears fall continue to well up in hers eyes. As they fall, the light reflects off them creating a sadly beautiful sparkle around her. It calms some of the audience, making the stage less painful.

"Sora, are you going to continue?" He asks her forcefully. It gets through to her, a little and she nods yes.

While performing, *I can do this *sob* but it is not my stage. Layla, how could you perform here? *snivel* This is the stage that hates.* *sob* She continued to perform, but there was no joy to her movements. Every leap and pose expressed a deep sadness. It was a beautiful performance; the complete opposite of the Devil's Act and far superior to it as well.

When they finished the act, the audience had calmed down. There was no applause, just shocked silence.

As Yuri took a bow he whispered to Sora, "that was a shameful performance. If you were going to that, then why did we waste our time?"

Sora thought about that. She thought about why she came to France, entering into this competition. About why it was so important to prove her worth to Layla, also to show Leon and May that it is not power which makes a performance come alive. *All I've really proven is that I put on a show, a meaningless show for any stage. This is not a true stage, it is not a stage where I want to be ever again.*

"Yuri, you are right. We need to drop out before they announce the winners."

As he walked away to tell the judges, Sora decided to tell Layla in person. Though as went to go find her, May came up, and slapped Sora right in the face. In shock she held a hand up to protect herself as she stepped away, from May.

"How could you!!! That performance was perfect! You CAN'T forfeit now! I need to know who is better!!!" May said this vehemently, while making her signature wild gestures.

All the while Leon watched with his signature sullen smirk, leaning indolently against the wall. "Come, May. It is almost time to get our award." That shook May our of her anger and she immediately followed him to the stage, like an obedient puppy.

Sora watched them in shock, as they left. Then she went to find her mentor Layla. Of course she got there, Layla was just as mad at her as Yuri was, if not more. "Layla try to forgive me, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"Nei, Sora. Not after that performance. It was a sham of a performance. The pair who went before you, they bested you."

Shame faced Sora answered. "Yes, Layla. Demo, but the stage was false."

"That is not an excuse! You wasted everyone's time, and you showed that a worthless imitation of a performance can win!" She replied, as she turned around to face Sora directly in the eye.

"Gasp."

"That's right, Sora. If you had not given up and forfeited, you would have won." Turing back to look out the window Layla quietly continued, "I don't return to Kaliedo Stage, you are not ready."

At that pronouncement, Sora ran out. Tears streaming furiously down her face.

It was then that Layla whispered to herself. "Not until you are ready to become my dream once more…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while on Stage…

Announcer person, "alright, ladies and gentlemen. The moment you've all been waiting for; the results of the trapeze competition. And they are… Sora an- oh wait I'm sorry this pair has suddenly dropped out." "So ladies and gentlemen let's give a great round of applause for our runners up Leon and May!!!!!"

"Whaaat!?!" May shrieked, fortunately no one could hear her over the applause. "But our act was far superior to hers. She is a worthless performer not fit to share the stage with anyone!!" She furiously yelled at Leon.

He calmly replied, "Quiet May." Then accepted his award and bowed to the audience. May, for her part did the same still, seething and growling about how Sora managed to beat her.

At another location somewhere in Paris, Sora is taking on a payphone.

"Hai, manager-san. I have failed Kaleido Stage. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Slowly returning the phone to its receiver, Sora paused to hang her head and think about what to do. She left the hotel, she had very little money left over, and her Stage was even farther away from her than before. "I love the stage, but it is May's now. I tried my best to reclaim it and restore Layla's dream. But what is my path, I can't take hers. Rosetta found her path to her dream. So why can't I find mine?"

"Sora, if you are truly ready to give up the stage. Then I will disappear." Fool solemnly told her.

Alice yelled out, "Sora, congratulations we heard you almost won."

As she looked up to see who was calling out to her, Sora asked, "huh? But I didn't win. I was a false Angel on the stage."

"What do you mean? You won, and Kaleido Stage took the award." Guy walked up to her and gave her a big hug and more congratulations. The other members from their troupe also offered their own felicitations.

Sora accepted it still wondering about their comments, didn't they understand. Or had they simply missed most of her act on stage. "Thanks everyone but it was the other pair, Leon and May, whom won. I did not give a true performance, so I had to forfeit."

They looked at her, as if she was speaking Japanese instead of English. Then one the troupe spoke up. "We only have one member who 'might' understand, Mute. We can take you to see him in the hospital."

But Sora, would please consider joining our troupe? We can really use great performers to make more money and notoriety, so we can set up a stage. Especially since we failed at the competition and Mute is going to be injured for awhile."

So, Sora agreed to talk to Mute. This could be her new path, path, path. But how would she be able to perform on stage again, without remembering this day? There had to be a method…

*Layla would know. Layla! That's it!*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later; back in California.

In the dormitory for Kaleido Stage.

"I can't believe she left Kaleido Stage!!"

"Yeah, like, this was her dream. She worked so hard to prove to everyone that she belongs here, and now to suddenly quit."

"It doesn't make sense."

"I guess now Leon will finally get the children's stage shut down."

"Some of our investors might back out now that Sora quit."

"But what about Jonathon? Is he going to have to go too, I mean after all it was because of Sora that he became our mascot. With Leon and May in control, all of Sora's hard work will disappear."

"You think the stage will become like it was before? When Layla was still a cold hearted diva."

"I miss Sora."

"May can't reach Sora's ability on stage. So why does she do this?"

"Leon likes her, it's the only reason May got on stage and why she continues to steal Sora's parts."

"This stage just isn't the same without Sora."

These whispers and comments were heard all over the place. Once Leon and May came back, victorious and with the first place trophy from the Circus Festival.

The longer Sora's absence the more everyone, but May heard those types of remarks.

May was not able to understand was why everyone was so indifferent, of her and her needs. The plans for the next show were underway, and her acrobatics were more than perfect. Much better than Sora's ever were, so why was everyone avoiding her? More importantly why was she being compared to Sora? *Grrrr, why won't everyone stop talking about that incredibly mean person? I won at the festival, and I AM the next Layla. Sora, the coward, needs to come back so everyone can see it.*

"May." Ken called out, as he spotted her.

"What do you want Ken?" She snapped at him.

He turned away from her and replied. "May, Boss is looking for you. He wants to see you in his office right away."

With a smug smile on her face, she headed to his office. *hmph! At least there is someone here who values my skill.*

"I'm here Boss, May your top Kaliedo Star."

Karlos turned to look at her and Leon from his desk, "May. You and Leon, are going to perform your Devil's Act in the New Year's Stage. I expect you to honor this stage and prove why you won, to our audience."

As he began to work on his computer, May interrupted him. "When is Sora returning?"

"She isn't. Sora cannot return here as she is now."

"But when is she coming back?"

Karlos glared at Leon so grabbing May's shoulder, they walked steadily out of the office. Karlos, Ken and Mia went back to working out more details of the show.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sure everyone is confused, about me reposting this. sorry bout that I'm still learning how to post here. And I messed up while trying to add the next chapter.  
Please remeber to let me know, casue even though I don't own Kaleido Stage. I'm still trying to keep everyone with the same Personalities.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey everyone Kaleido Stage is about to start. So sit back and enjoy the show!"

A little more than a month or so later…

Back stage, after the performance of Romeo and Juliet, everyone was arguing. "Can't you hold that pose longer?" "The lighting was off in the second scene." "Don't talk to me, about lousy back flips until you fix those ribbon skills." Everyone was arguing. Backstage was a mess unpleasant chaos. May saw this but ignored it as she walked proudly to her dressing room. Only Focusing on how wonderful her performance was, compared to the rest of the cast.

Leon ignored her and everyone else, while he performed his cool down exercises. He did have a look on consternation on his face, as if something was wrong.

"May, Leon," Ken called out above the noise. "Boss wants to see you, in the office."

The office

"This is a video of their latest performance." Karlos told Cathy. "You can see the problem right away."

"Of course I see it, Karlos." Cathy replied. "It's so obvious. And it's no wonder the audience is bored and the investors aren't pleased." She sighed unhappily as the video stopped playing. It was boring, lackluster, and quite frankly; it lacked the passion of the real play. "The stage is impressive but, it cannot be allowed to out shine the performers."

Just then May, Leon and Ken walked in.

"May, Leon, Mia, Ken, the stage is going to be closed for awhile. No one is enjoying the stage and sales are dropping." Karlos pronounced.

Leon crossed his arms as he said. "That is the fault of the audience."

"There is no reason for that, every performance was perfect. Blame Mia, it is not a script worthy of the Devil's Act." Then May interjected. "You wouldn't do this if that screw up Sora, was still here! You'd just say how wonderful everything is, but since it is me everything is awful. But I won my place here! Fair and Square!"

"That's enough May!" Karlos pounded his hands on the desk. "This is not about Sora. The investors are unhappy. That is why the stage will be closed."

May was shocked; he'd never spoken to her like that. In fact no one at Kaleido Stage ever stood up to her in that manner. Leon didn't count; he was her partner, and the ultimate performer.

Cathy stood up and turned to study May and Leon. "I don't understand why you are blaming Sora. I've seen the tape. Your Juliet is timid, with no passion for Romeo. Leon's Romeo is cold; he is supposed to be in love with Juliet, not himself." Pensive she asked May directly, "Can you actually not see that as a love story, it was absolutely awful?"

Boss calmed down after Cathy's speech. "Ken, did you make the travel arrangements?"

Shocked it took Ken a moment to realize Boss was waiting for an answer. "Oh, uh, yes. Sir, the plane tickets are all set for tomorrow's flight to France."

"Good. May you are going to France with Mia, Anna, Sarah, Ken and whomever else Mia decides to bring along. A business friend is losing money to a new street troupe. He is paying handsomely for our help; don't shame this stage anymore than you have already."

Chastised, May asked. "Isn't Leon coming along too? He is my partner after all."

Please that she was showing some respect to him now, Karlos pleasantly replied. "The conditions of his contract state that he doesn't have to do any performance outside of this stage."

Before May could start screaming in outrage again, Leon guided out the door.

"Thank you Boss." Mia and Anna said, as they left the room. Excitedly talking to each other, they laughingly argued about who else should get the other tickets.

Sarah smiled at their antics. In her way of thinking it had been too long, and the stage far too serious. Before she left though, she gave Karlos a gentle kiss on the lips. In turn he got very embarrassed, and turned away from Ken, Layla, and Cathy. They also left shortly thereafter.

A few moments later…the door opened and in walked Mr. Kenneth.

"Ahh. Karlos, have you found Sora, yet?"

"I found a troupe, which I think she may have joined."

"Very good, I want her back Karlos. That girl is the future of this stage. It is too bad that Leon wasn't good enough to be her partner. Maybe Yuri should come out of retirement; he did manage to teach Sora the Angel's Act."

"Yes, but we both saw the televised performance. It was a dismal effort for her." Karlos replied as he shook his head regretfully.

"Regardless the Shining Sora is still out there." Mr. Kenneth got up to leave, "I'm counting on you to bring her back and restore that shine to THIS stage." Before he went out the door he said over his shoulder, "by the way, Karlos, if either Leon or Yuri cannot become her partner. We'll have to find someone who can!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own Kaleido Star. Remember this fic has branched off in a different direction from particular episodes mentioned in Chapter 1 and tries to stay true to the original cartoons in the anime series.

I would like to thank Valinor's Twlight for that great idea about Yuri.

Highly recommend you check out his works.

Same rules about self-speech/most thoughts * indicates most of those actions

"Hey everyone, Kaleido Stage is about to start. This chapter begins about a week after May, Leon, Ken, Layla, etc left for America."

"It takes place in France, following Sora's adventure."

*It took a while to come up with a costume. I didn't want to copy Layla's, when she was the Masked Star. It had to be something different, different, different! Alice suggested I wear a white mask with the costume I wore at Circus Festival. I thought about it but then any performer at that show could recognize me.*

*In the end I compromised with Alice, wearing a black and white harlequin costume with few stars and moons painted on the body suit. The black and white mask was part of the matching hat, and hanging from the two floppy points were a gold star and a silver moon. It is a little too fancy, but Alice assures me that people here will like it more than a simple black body suit.*

"Fool."

"Hmm, yes Sora?" Fool responded.

"Do you think this costume is too flashy?" Sora asked him.

"Not all." He responds as examines her body. "But I do think it should be cut lower over your chest. And tight-- heh WHAT WAIT, SORAaaa?"

He screams as she throws him out the window and then lands in the river.

"Dammed hentai spirit." Sora mumbles after she closes the window.

"Sora? Is everything okay?"

"Huh? Yes, Alice, oh is time to perform?" Sora asked. As she left the dressing room, mask firmly in place.

"By the way Sora, who were you talking to in there?" Alice asked curiously.

"Oh, that was nothing. Heh, heh, heh, I always do that before a show." Sora replied as she laughed it off. Hoping that Alice would let the subject drop, so she wouldn't have to explain, Fool.

Still curious Alice said, "anyway, Sora. Time to perform and show us that "stage" you keep talking about."

Nodding, "yes, I promised to show you. And I will. I will. I will!" Sora replied with as much conviction she could muster.

-----------------------------------------------------------

A week or so later, After a street show

"Thank you for helping me, practice balance for the Angel's Act." Sora thanked Yuri, as the waitress brought them tea.

"You're welcome Sora, though your performance is still lacking." He commented, drawing a startled gasp from Sora.

Swallowing some tea before answering, Sora responded carefully. "I don't know what you are saying. I – I haven't been performing anywhere."

Sighing, Yuri put down his cup and looked straight at her. "Sora, you forget how long we performed together. I even witnessed the Mystical Act."

Sora refused to talk about it. Performing with Mute, Alice and the rest of their troupe was not as fun as she had hoped. They had agreed to let her So she had convinced Yuri to help her perfect the Angel's Act. He said he'd help out, even do more research so that it was the true Angel's Act. Not the copy she accomplished in the Circus Festival.

To that end during the day she was Le Masked Fool. An acrobatic harlequin amazing the crowd with classical movements spliced together with silly leaps and random poses. She really didn't want anyone to know she was doing this. It wasn't shameful, but every day she lost more passion. It was great idea. Bring smiles to the audience, and feel the joy of performing. Yet something was missing, and no matter how much laughter floated around the stage; Sora felt no completeness. Mute told her how grateful he was; Alice couldn't stop smiling after the camera news crew left, each day.

It came down to the fact that Fool was fading. She couldn't find her stage. Fool was leaving her; he was too worried about that to watch her shower. It was all he could do just to stay and tell her, every chance he got, about the fog around Sagittarius blocking his arrow. This path was going nowhere, nowhere, nowhere.

She was still contemplating that, as Yuri walked her back to the gym, after tea. He took hold of her in a warm hug. "Sora, you don't have to continue working for Mute. Karlos will take you back anytime, you know this." Tilting her head up, he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll go with you, we can return together, as the prodigal acrobats. WE can take back Kaleido Stage, TOGETHER."

Tearing up Sora ran off. "I… I… I'm sorry Yuri-san. I have some errands to run. See you tomorrow night. Ja-ne!" She yelled out.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Conflicted Le Masked Fool was still able to put on amazing crowd gathering shows for the next few days. During that time Sora refused to go back to Yuri and practice her Angel's Act.

*Why? Why, did Yuri's statement make me so scared? He was lying, about her anyway. Karlos would take him back anytime, his skills were unmatched. And as much as I want to go back, I'm scared. Fool has disappeared, disappeared, disappeared! But May and Leon will hate me. Layla hates me. I still haven't found a way to become the True Star. And without Fool, my stage is even farther away. What am I doing wrong, wrong, wrong.*

Later, after Sora finished performing, Yuri caught up with his errant apprentice/friend. "Sora your performance was different this time, less passionate."

Sobbing she confessed, "Fool has disappeared!" Sora continued to babble about Fool not trying to peep in the shower, kiss her magazines, or make hentai comments about women.

Yuri did the first thing that came to his mind. He kissed her, a full on the mouth no holds barred genuine kiss. It lasted for a few moments. "I know you don't feel that way about me, Sora." Smiling at his understatement, he continued. "You and Layla are a lot alike in that way. Your love exists only for the stage and the joy you receive; when you know you've done your very best to earn it."

Sora left him then, happier than when she performed as Le Masked Fool. Skipping down the street, she thought. *That was my problem. I lost sight of why I wanted to join Kaleido Stage. It wasn't just to perform, or compete; it was to bring love/joy to all who came to see magic. *

*The stage I saw with my parents. That is the real stage and that is what Mute and Alice don't understand.* Sora stopped at the door to her room, a new resolve in her stance. "Tomorrow, I will truly show the world, MY stage. Stage. Stage! STAGE!"

As she opened the door, a small figure gracefully bowed. "Hello, I am Fool. If you can see me then you are destined for the Stage."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Once again, I do not own Kaleido Stage.

I love comments good and bad. And if you really give me a good idea I'll let everyone know.

Just like I did with Valinor's Twlight, and her great idea about Yuri. As well as letting me know about a possible 3rd season.

THANK YOU! ! ! !

A special shout out goes to EstrellaDeLaLuna, who posted a video on Veoh and Youtube, called: "Kaleido Star" It is quite moving to watch and gave me a lot of inspiration.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still in America, at Cape Mary

Mia was walking around the practice hall, looking for few more people to bring to France. *It has to be a small balanced group. The performance itself has to impress and draw attention. It'd be exciting to re-do Freedom, but most of the stunts are too difficult to set up with the timeframe we have.*

"Mia!" Yelled May. "Don't forget to give Leon his ticket! I won't perform without him. After all WE are Kaleido Stage now."

Mia only mumbled, "THAT might actually be a good idea. Too bad Karlos says you have come."

"Hey Mia." Anna called out, as she ran up to her. "Have you made the final selections for who's coming along?"

"No, not yet, Anna. No body seems to really jump out at me." Mia complained to Anna. "Why? Have you got any ideas."

"Actually that is what I wanted to talk to you about." Pausing to rub her neck, Anna continued. "You see these two girls I met, love comedy. I think we'd able to make some great comedies together."

"That's a great idea." Mia told Anna, they went down two different halls. She then tapped her cheek and moaned; "now I just have to figure out whom to give the last ticket…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Just outside the dorms Mia was once again waylaid.

"Please Mia. I want to come along." Rosetta cried as she took hold of Mia's arm. "You have to let me come. You have too."

"But Rosetta, you still aren't strong enough, and you haven't even tried swinging yet." Mia protested as she tried to calm Rosetta.

"But, Mia! Sora is there. She has to be! We know she isn't with her parents. And Yuri kept saying not to worry, but he never denied not seeing her. And if she is there, I know she'll wana talk to me." An old glint came into Rosetta's eyes. "Besides Mia, if you don't give that ticket to me. I'll call my agent and fly out there anyway."

Rosetta calmed down, after that. So Mia conceded and gave her the last ticket. She knew it was hopeless to stop her. When she got that way about something the only person able to talk her down was Sora. Besides maybe Rosetta would learn something, on this trip. Also, she was one of the only performers left that still sparkled on stage. And that was the main thing that really mattered, at this point.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In France

"Sora, I know you've been asking about Leon." Alice told her just before they went out to perform. "The truth is, I was his partner. Before I met Mute, of course." She quickly added, at Sora's incredulous stare.

"Really, demo- what happened?" Unable to stop herself, Sora had to ask.

Shrugging, "I couldn't compare to his Sophie." Shaking her hair self pityingly, Alice continued. "He dropped me, and I broke a leg during a performance, literally. And like I said if I hadn't met Mute, I'd probably never have returned to the stage."

"I don't understand, Alice. If he only wants to perform with her, why doesn't he?" Sora replied.

Alice replied in a flat tone. "She died. Just before the Circus Festival, it's not pretty but is the truth. Since then he's gone through partner after partner," she then walked out. Leaving Sora alone in the changing room.

*I understand. His heart is frozen, has. So his is a lonely, lonely, lonely path, impossible for me to join him. And I won't follow. So I can't be his partner. But that isn't going to stop me from returning to Kaleido Stage. It won't, it won't. IT WON'T!*

--------------------------------------------------------

The Airport in France

"I still can't believe you forgot to give Leon his ticket." May complained as they arrived. "That was very irresponsible of you."

"Don't listen to her Mia," Ken soothed. "After all if Leon really wanted to come he would have. You know him."

Put out Mia responded, "no, Ken, I don't. No one at Kaleido Stage does." Under her breath she added, "least of all May. I still can't believe how arrogant she is about him."

"Well, bye everyone," Rosetta suddenly announced. "I'll see you at the circus."

"Wha- wait, Rosetta…" Ken called out. "Where are you going?"

Rosetta got into a cab replying, "To see my agent. She told me to meet her, as soon as I got here! See ya…"

"Wait. Rosetta, ROSETTA!!" Ken kept calling out, as her taxi drove off.

A Little Later…Still in the cab:

On her way to visit her mother, Rosetta saw a large crowd of people. *I wonder what's going on over there?* "Uh driver, stop here, please."

"Pay up and you can get out, kid." The Taxi driver responded.

Rosetta paid him. "Arrogant Frenchman," she complained after he left. Then went to see what all the excitement was about.

As she got closer, Rosetta realized it was a street troupe, gathering attention. Everyone was laughing; and each stunt was pretty good, all the performers did a fine job. But there was one really spectacular girl. She was dressed head to toe, in a black and white bodysuit. Stunt after stunt she performed was more passionate and exciting than the last; yet Rosetta couldn't stop laughing at the ridiculous poses, that the masked girl kept striking.

After a while Rosetta noticed her mother, near the front of the crowd. She didn't appear to be enjoying the show. Instead she seemed to stare grimly at the masked girl.

"Ah, Mama," she called out. "Over here Mama, it's Rosetta. Right over here!"

She still didn't notice Rosetta, until she was right in front of her. Even then, Rosetta still had to grab her mama's hand first. "Oh, Rosetta, I'm sorry I was distracted."

Smiling Rosetta couldn't really be angry at her mama. "It's okay. They really are amazing, especially that masked girl. Do you know who they are mama?"

Nodding, "yes Rosetta, I do. They call themselves 'The Wandering Circus'. It's why I'm here, the leader Mute, asked me to consider booking some real shows for them."

"Oh, so that's why you're in France now? Mama." Rosetta asked.

"Yep, but that masked performer, the one called Le Masked Fool. There's something familiar about her. Don't you think so, dear?"

"Well… Now that you mention it…" Rosetta said as she really studied the performer her mother referred to. "The energy she brings to each stunt; it's kind-a like Sor… No it couldn't be. Could it?"

"Anyway Rosetta, could we reschedule our meeting for tomorrow?" Her mother asked. "I'd to catch Mute before they leave."

Rosetta was still studying, Le Masked Fool's moves. "Oh uh sure, I'll just stay here and watch the rest of the show." But her mother had already moved on to talk to someone talking to a reporter.

----------------------------------------------------

After her performance as Le Masked Fool, Sora got out of her costume and makeup as usual. She was about to go to her meeting with Yuri, but stopped at a vendor selling meat pastries.

"Sora! It really IS you." Someone cried behind her. Shocked, Sora turned around to see who it was. But she was then grabbed… By Rosetta!!! "I missed you so much, Sora! Where have you been?" Rosetta said as she tightly hugged her Kaleido Stage idol Sora.

Touched and a bit surprised Sora could only say, "Rosetta…"

Rosetta let go of Sora so that she could turn around. "Sora!" Rosetta exclaimed again. "Please come home! The True Kaleido Stage is dying without you."

"Oh Rosetta… I miss you, and all my friends at Kaleido Stage, truly I do. I do. I do." Sora then made Rosetta let go, as she knelt down to look Rosetta, in the eyes. "I'm just not ready yet to return to Kaleido Stage. There is stuff I still need to do; before, I transform it back into the Stage that everyone remembers."

"But, Sora!" Rosetta protested, while trying hard to break eye contact. Giving up and just letting her tears fall from her face.

Sora gently wiped away those stubborn tears. "Hush, Rosetta. I'm assuming, you saw my performance, did you even see through my poor disguise," she joked.

Serious again, Sora continued, "but you've also seen the audience's reaction. My stage is still not good enough to out shine the cold technical perfection of Leon and May."

Realizing that Sora wouldn't budge on this, Rosetta tried to calm down. "I understand Sora, but will you come to Noir Circus? If only to watch me perform on the trapeze..?"

"Sure I'll come, but not as Le Masked Fool or even your teacher. As your friend," Sora replied. But the man selling the pastry, asked for his money. She finished paid the street vendor, for her lunch. "Opps, sorry, Sir. Thanks for being so patient, with me."

Sora walked with Rosetta to the practice tent for Noir Circus. Sensing another question from her friend, "I knew what I was doing when I left. Rosetta." Sora began saying. "I needed time to sort things out." Rosetta looked at her in shock. "When Mute's troupe found me. I didn't know what to do. But they had a great idea." She smiled as she remembered that day. "They gave me a place to perform and time to rediscover my stage, stage." she ended.

"Sora." Yuri came up to them, gave her a hug then kissed Sora on the forehead. "There you are, I was starting to get worried."

"Huh." Rosetta gave both Yuri and Sora a confused look for a moment, then… "How DARE YOU, Yuri!!!!" She ran up to him separating Yuri from Sora; then pounding hard on his chest. "YOU KNEW SHE WAS HERE THE WHOLE TIME! AND NEVER SAID A THING?" Still hitting him, she began to cry again, "you could have told ME! I wouldn't have said anything."

At a loss he just stood there. But Sora stepped up to Rosetta. "Shhh, it's alright. Rosetta. Rosetta, he didn't tell you; he didn't tell anyone because I wouldn't let him." She whispered, as she gave Rosetta another hug. When it looked like the tears were finally stopping and Rosetta was calming down. "Really, it wasn't his fault. Now I want you to go and join the others. I'm sure they're here." Wiping away one Rosetta's tears, from her cheek; Sora continued. "After all, Boss wouldn't let his next top star go anywhere without supervision."

"But, Sora won't you come with me?" Rosetta asked.

"No, Yuri and I have to practice." Then coming to a decision Sora then told Rosetta. "It's a secret, but I want you to know. We're going to bring the Angel to life."

Leaving, but satisfied now, Rosetta waved, "see ya later, Sora. And don't forget to catch our act."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Noir Circus

Ken was worried. May and the circus' star Lune, were arguing. Anna was trying to convince him to join some caterpillar act. Mia was with Sarah the Circus' manager discussing ideas for a show. But Rosetta was nowhere to be found. *ugh, why do I always get into these kinds of messes; and where in the world is Rosetta?*

"Oh! There you are Rosetta." He called out in relief. "I've been looking all over for you. I guess your meeting with your agent ran a little long."

Rosetta waved her arm, very happy to see him. "Oh, hi. Ken." She said after running up to him. "Yeah, it did. But guess there was also a cool street performance. They were amazing."

Over hearing this Mr. Dunbar, the circus' manager, walked up to them. "That might have been Mute's upstart troupe. Were they, by chance, performing a few miles east of here?" He asked while tapping his foot.

Rosetta thought about it, wondering if she should have told Ken later. "Yeah, by the river; it wasn't that far from here."

Angrily, he moaned out loud. "Those are the ones I wanted you to help me with. Before Mute's troupe was never anything more than a rag tag group of performers, but ever since that, that Le Masked Fool. They've been real competition," gesturing to the Kaleido Stage performers. "And YOU are going to make them look like ordinary amateurs, once more."

That is when Mia shouted. "Don't worry we'll do our best. You and Kaleido Stage won't be disappointed! Now let's get to work and make this a great show!"

May of course, wasn't paying attention. She was still arguing with Lune about: the trapeze, why he lost at the Circus Festival, why she was still an inexperienced newbie, how he was important to the show, why she was really the star now, etc., etc.

Seeing that both Mr. Dunbar and Mia thought *maybe this won't be such a good show after all.*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GYM

"That was great Sora." Yuri said, as he caught her during practice. "Though you still need to hold that pose longer."

Sora contradicted this time. "Yuri, it's not great until the stage says so." *I really need to work harder on this. With Rosetta, and who knows who else nearby, my time is running out. But something is still missing, missing. Missing. Why can't I figure out exactly what it is?* During the peak of her jump, Sora held a pose, reminiscent of a backwards half flip. Then lost her composure and fell, "ahh, not again!"

Letting go of his own swing, Yuri landed in the net beside her. "You need to remember not to forget about the strength in the pose. I know you are trying to feel the wings of the Angel, but holding the pose is the most important part to master."

"I know that something isn't working. It's just soo…" Sora hugged him then, right there while lying together in the safety net. It was a true hug, not meant to mean anything gratitude. It just seemed so right to finally initiate, something like that. As if it was time; the right time, the right moment, and the right place. "I'm worried. It's not about just perfecting the Angel anymore. Rosetta reminded me of that today."

Reluctantly Yuri let her go. "I understand."

"You're just saying that—," Sora began to protest, as she got out of the net.

Still lying there, missing the feel of her in his arms already. Yuri interrupted Sora. "No, this isn't like last time." Pausing to rub his head, "I think - I learned. You may still have trouble with the Angel." Giving up for now; "But, Rosetta… Just go, before I change MY mind."

As he watched her go he thought to himself; *why do I always fall for girls, whose first love is the stage?* Then he smiled. Life was certainly never dull around that girl.

------------------------------------------------------

Later

As Sora left the gym, she took a detour past the river to watch the sun gradually set. An old drunk ran past her. Nothing new in that part of town, but Rosetta was following him… Thinking that either he or Rosetta was going to get in serious trouble, Sora followed them. *What does she think she's doing? Then again, HE might have done something. After all he keeps looking back at her to see if she's still there.*

Following them she saw the man and then Rosetta enter an old warehouse. *Oh no, Rosetta!* Then she ran only to see them arguing. Not wanting to intrude she held back, even when Rosetta almost hit him with the Diablo. At least now the confidant –take on the world – girl was back. "Rosetta, Stop. I think he got your point, don't hit him please."

Rosetta turned to look at Sora. Scoffing yet still a little angry, "I wasn't going to hit him. But he insulted Kaleido Stage. I couldn't let that pass."

Amazed at her Diablo skills, "I don't see why a girl with your talent wants to learn the trapeze." He still couldn't take his eyes off Rosetta now; even though all she was doing was just idly spinning it.

"Sora, I wanted to learn the trapeze. They say he Leon was his student. He can train me to be great, as well."

"Hmph, if it means that much, to be trained by an old drunk. Then come back tomorrow." He grudgingly gave in to Rosetta's demands. "Just don't mention that worthless ingrate, Leon!" He yelled out, as Rosetta happily skipped out. Sora remained behind. "Well what do you want… Guess I'm just a dam fairy godmother tonight." He mumbled as Sora continued to stare at him.

"You really trained Leon." She asked. It was possible, considering the training equipment. Yet it was all so dusty.

"Yeah I did. What of it?" He replied after drinking a shot of rum.

"I want you to tell me his weakness." After wandering closer, Sora answered him. "Why he is a great star, without understanding the Stage."

"He's a cold, self-righteous $%#. Has been for a long time." Now he decided to drink straight from the bottle. "I made him that way." Realzing something, "you're the one, what performed that fake Angel's Act. Sora, somethin' or other, ain't ya?"

Nodding, "yes, that was me." Sora was still a tad defensive now.

"That was one big joke." He took another gulp of rum, "gotta work on it." Laughing, "you already know his weakness."

Sora didn't understand. "You're drunk." As if coming to that realization just now.

Laughing more, "oh that look is priceless. Let me spell it out for you. Finish the Angel's Act, a true Angel's Act, and you'll knock him so far off that high-horse. He'll never know what hit him."  
------------------------------------------------------------

This is only part 1 of chapter 4. It is turning out to be ALOT longer. for those of you who have made it this far, please tell me what I am doing to turn people off. after the first chapter no one seems to want to continue reading.  
BTW let me know the parts you like or don't like. I'd really like to know.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Part 2 of Chapter 4

The usual stuff, I don't own Kaleido Stage.

I just make the characters come to life in my own way. I know I said no pairings, but this just happened. Not sure how long it will last. If you like this pairing let me know. If you prefer a different pairing, let me know. I live for people to tell me how awful my writing is.

Special thanks to all of you who put me on your update list. I am very, very, very flattered. And yes I will send you an e-mail telling you so. To me, that tells me that I am a good writer, so that is a giant complement.

Oh I forgot to thank arya21 for the comment, and for understanding that Sora is just too nice to do certain things. But that is also what makes her so challenging to write.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay everyone Kaleido Stage is about to start. So sit back and enjoy the show."

"Last time on Kaleido Stage, My friends came to France to help out Karlos' friend. Rosetta discovered that Sora's been in France the whole time. Will the others realize what happened? And will Sora ever perfect the Angel's Act? Maybe we'll find out this time. In the continuation of Chapter 4 part 2."

#########

The Next Day at Noir Circus

Everyone waits while the stage is setup for practice. After much discussion Mia and Mr. Dunbar have decided on a simple castle set, with trapeze and a few trampolines.

"Mr. Dunbar…" Mia began. She was uncomfortable to say anything. The story, she came up with, was really simple. It was the combination of stunts, to tell the story, that weren't working out.

But Mr. Dunbar interrupted. "You don't have to say anything, Mia. My graceful Lune and your … May are not going to make this easy. Are you sure she is your best performer?" He mused as remembered watching the shows. "What about that Sora girl? That was an amazing performance at the festival."

Mia nodded, "May is the best, Mr. Dunbar. Umm, But I was wondering if I could go out and get some ideas. With Lune and May… perhaps some of the stunts should be rearranged." Mia wondered, out loud. Then she tried to be sly as she said, "Maybe even see that troupe you complained about." But then she blushed wondering if Mr. Dunbar would see through it and get offended.

He only laughed. "I see. I can't blame you. You've been curious about them. No?" Mr. Dunbar thought for a moment. "You can go only on one condition."

Excited Mia replied, "Really…? Thank you, Mr. Dunbar." As she started to run off, Mr. Dunbar stopped her.

"Mia," he yelled as she reached the exit. "Take that May, creature with you. I won't have my stage disrupted by her antics!"

Groaning she went out the door saying, "Yes Mr. Dunbar." *I really wanted to enjoy that show, uhnn. Now I'll have to listen to May say how much better she is. Why, why did Karlos have her come to France, with us?*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mia avidly watched the popular street troupe. There were about 7 or 8 performers in all, not counting Le Masked Fool. The crowd was enthralled, by their acrobatics, except for May.

May was unimpressed with them. She pouted the entire time. "I can't believe you wanted to watch these amateurs. Why did I have to come? Look at them: faulty starts, hesitating movements. This performance would unacceptable on Kaleido Stage. They have no class, no talent. Boss would never even let such incredibly bad performers on stage. Le Masked Fool is the worst of them all." This went on and on during every stunt.

But Mia, she was enthralled. Every stunt brought magic and smiles.

Seeing the performance, Mia is was obvious why Mr. Dunbar was worried. There was life in every arm twist. Each handstand screamed controlled power. The juggling added a spontaneity. The icing on top of all that were the hilarious antics of Le Masked Fool. May said, she was ridiculous and she was. An amazing wonderfully funny ridiculous, a master at capturing the audience; Le Masked Fool was a star. Every stunt had a purpose, yet you had to watch every performer or you'd miss something.

At the end of the show, May stopped complaining and demanded to leave. "Well, that was a big waste of time. Let's leave now."

Distracted, Mia agreed. They left but something was bothering her. *Where have I seen that type of performance before? The act was unfamiliar, but there was something about Le Masked Fool…*

At the Warehouse

Rosetta was practicing hard on the trapeze. She first learned to swing on one, but every time she let go… plop, slam, crash, slap, whomp, and whoosh. On to the dusty mats below, she fell. Never seeming to catch hold of the next swing; all the while the drunken bum, aka Alan, watched with irritated patience.

He didn't want her there, but she came early this morning. In plain brown kaki street clothes, she grabbed the old dusty trapeze and started falling off. Rosetta was determined to practice the swings. He still couldn't figure out why, she came here. She could have gone with her friend yesterday. That annoying Sora girl, had to have a gym to practice in.

"Hey!" Alan called out, resigned to help this foolish girl. "You need to grab the bar as if your life depends on it!"

Rosetta swung and leapt again… only to fall flat on her face again.

"Anticipate where the swing is going to be!" He yelled at Rosetta again, as she kept missing the trapeze. "Don't fight the momentum, dam it! It's simple a simple concept! Just swing and grab the next trapeze!" This went on for awhile, Alan yelling; Rosetta falling.

Rosetta wouldn't give up, even when Sora walked in. "Rosetta, I'm here let's start--" she stopped talking as she saw Rosetta land face first into the mats. "Rosetta." Sora ran over, knelt down, and gathered her gently in her arms. "Why didn't you wait?"

Before Rosetta replied, Alan angrily walked over to them. "She's been here since the sun rose. Climbed on the platform and wouldn't stop falling flat on her face." Looking into Rosetta's face, he pointed toward the trapeze, "now get back on you lazy girl. And don't stop until you get to the next step!"

Sora sat back, shocked at his tone. Rosetta just dusted herself off, gave Sora a kiss on the cheek, and got back to try the trapeze again. "I won't quit, teacher!" She yelled out proudly.

After another hour of practice, during which Sora kept scolding the bum Alan; Rosetta finally swung successfully from one trapeze to the other. It wasn't easy, but after eating enough dust to fill a Diablo, she managed to become a trapeze performer.

After watching Rosetta, and Alan, Sora came to a decision. "Rosetta, I'm going to be your partner."

Rosetta was still holding onto the swing, when Sora said that. "WHAT! Sora, what about the troupe?" Rosetta protested, then let go and fell on her butt. "Won't they be mad? And what about Yuri, don't you need to talk to him?" She continued, not bothering to stand up.

Holding both hands up, Sora stopped Rosetta's worried monologue. "It's only temporary, Rosetta." She then held out a hand to help Rosetta get up. "I always intended to come back to Kaleido Stage. Yuri's just been helping me with the Angel's Act."

Rosetta was still shocked, "but, but…"

Alan, on the other hand, was not. "Ah…So it is just more than that Leon. It had to be, he isn't that big of a &%$#%$."

"No, but he is a big meanie. Sora's the best and he chose May. May doesn't see what she has done to Kaleido Stage." Rosetta said.

Gently hugging Rosetta, Sora took her hand guided her out the door. "Come on, Rosetta. You need to back to your hotel and rest. So we can both return to Kaleido Stage." Rosetta looked up at Sora, as they walked out; enamored anew with her idol, and the idea of her returning to the stage so soon.

Unbeknownst to them both; May had seen Sora. At first she wasn't even sure it was her ultimate evil rival. Yet, as May continued to tack the Sora look alike, she was more and more certain that it was indeed Sora she had found. *Is that really… Sora. Yes! Now, she will finally face me. Then she'll come back to Kaleido Stage and acknowledge my power to everyone. I will then truly be the top star at Kaleido Stage. I will WIN.* Victory in sight she runs back to Noir Circus; to tell Lune that she will work with him in the show.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am actually satisfied with this so I can now call it the end of chapter 4. Hope you like it...  
Also tell me what you don't like, if you have any ideas where it should go or not go. But remember I can only take the story where it wants to.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once again I do not own Kaleido Stage. Wish I did but I don't. I also do own any of the characters, all the ones here you can find in the actual series. I did make up a name for the guy who runs Noir Circus, but only 'cause he didn't have one in the series. (Poor guy.)

"Okay everyone Kaleido Stage is about to start. So sit back and enjoy the show."

"Last time on Kaleido Stage; Mia, May and Rosetta saw me, Sora, perform as Le Masked Fool. Unfortunately Rosetta and May discovered my secret. What am I going to do? Do? Do?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before the performance Sora went to talk to Mute. She had to let him know that she could no longer perform as Le Masked Fool. She loved her time here performing with absolute freedom. The stage was happy, the audience welcoming. But it was time to leave.

Fool had said so himself, just before Sora chained him to her desk lamp. He also mentioned Sagittarius was standing his arrow resting. That his bow cannot stay at rest or it will weaken.

"Mute-san!" Sora called as she approached. When he paused to let her catch up, Sora said worriedly, "I need to leave, sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Mute was alarmed as he replied. "What now! Did something happen? Why are you dressed as Le Masked Fool then?" Then he took a moment to think. "Wait, before or after the performance today?"

Relieved that he seemed to be taking it so well, Sora told him what happened with her friend Rosetta. Thankfully, he told her that the publicity of Le Masked Fool had given him the help he needed. After this they would simply begin a tour as a traveling troupe. It was thanks to her, Sora, that they could now fulfill their dream. The least he could do was let Sora try to achieve hers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little later at the street performance…

Something was different about the audience. Sora had felt there was something different, while she was performing. Everyone was laughing and smiling; the camera crews were recording the show and as always people couldn't seem to take their eyes off her. Still… Something was off about everything.

It was as Sora did a backwards handspring jump onto Mac, the troupe's strong man, when she spotted it. May's scowling face was right there staring straight at her. If Mac didn't have such wide shoulders, Sora might have missed him and fallen on the ground. As it was he quickly grabbed her hands as she landed on him, doing an upside down split as she paused for a moment to think.

*What is May doing here? Here? Here?* Sora thought, as she leaped off Mac's shoulders unconsciously performing a grand plie. Not exactly befitting Le Masked Fool, but it was done with such grace the audience was enthralled anyway.

It was as Sora began to relax and get back into the character of Le Masked Fool; that May and the tall blond man next to her made a move. As Sora was laughingly back hand springing across some benches. May was tossed into the air above Sora, by the blond man. He then parted the crowd, by slowly cart wheeling toward them.

"Super Flying Stick!" May shouted, before she landed on the outer most ring of the fountain behind the benches.

Stunned, Sora paused to land and stare at May.

"You are not a masked fool!" May began to shout. "You are the incredibly scared talentless runaway coward, from The Circus Festival! You could never face me on a real stage-"

Beginning to panic, Sora started to run up to May. But the blond man, Lune, quickly moved just in time to stop her. It was as Sora bumped into him, that May shouted the one word that sent terror through her heart. "Sora!"

After that the audience went wild, and Lune finally allowed Sora to reach May. But not before grabbing the masked hat that hid her face and hair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it is so short but it has been awhile since I last updated this story. And I wanted to give you something thrilling and dramatic to read.

Anyway, be sure to tell me what you think. Also not sure if I should write anymore about Rosetta's becoming a performer; let me know about that too.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I do not own Kaleido Star/Stage. Wish I did, I'd have more time to write.

Sorry about not posting for a loooong while, major writers block and then I just couldn't think of any thing good. And if it wasn't good then why ruin the story by posting it.

Thank you all for your patience. Now here is your reward.

Oh! I want to thank all of you who have sent reviews and ideas for where this story should go.

"Hey everyone!!!!! Well, well, well…. Did you ever decide to stop running away and face your fears to help someone; only to have someone else take the decision from you? That is what happened last time. Now, I have figure out, if returning to Kaleido Stage is really worth, everything I've been though. But performing on that stage is my passion, it is the whole reason I came to America. And then The Circus Festival… So. Stay tuned to find out what happens next, next, next…. "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was frozen at that moment, when May called out her name. It was her worst nightmare, a wonderful performance now ruined; and her true cowardice revealed to the audience. The most important part of any show was the audience, and now they were upset. "May, how could you? This is the stage, look what you've done to the stage, stage, stage!" She cried out to a smirking May.

The scream didn't affect May, but Lune looked around. He saw the anger, confusion, and disappointment of the people who came to watch The Wandering Circus. He dropped Sora's mask, as if it burned his hand, and quickly walked away. Leaving May to handle the chaos she created.

May looked around at the other members of The Wandering Circus and smiled. Then she did a simple forward flip off the fountain and over the benches. As she started to follow Lune, she proudly grabbed Sora's mask. Tossing one last smirk at Sora ever her shoulder.

"May, drop my mask." Sora suddenly told her, in a voice devoid of emotion. Her arms were held stiffly at her sides, but she refused to look at May.

Walking away, May didn't even look at her as she replied. "No. It proof of your failure. You'll never be as good as me. The great May Wong. Never as strong as me. The great May Wong" Then slyly added, "You have to come back and show everyone that I am the True Star. Not you."

Rosetta and Yuri ran past May, as they went to Sora.

"Sora!" They called out in unison. Then hugged her tightly.

Still standing still, Sora turned her head to look at Rosetta. "May is wrong." She stated calmly, yet with a bit volume that seemed out place with her defeated posture.

That statement stopped everyone; from the audience watching, to Mute's performers/friends, to the camera crew, Rosetta, Yuri, and even Lune, but most especially May. Everyone, who heard her, was shocked. This shamed performer; a pink haired, pale faced young girl. Then stood tall and proud as she turned to face Kaleido Star's current top female performer.

"I'm coming back, but I won't fight you. I still believe in a conflict free stage. It is possible. Look at my friends from The Wandering Circus." Gently disengaging both Rosetta and Yuri. Sora walked stiffly away, as tears streamed down her face. Leaving an amazed audience and a proud Yuri.

Rosetta watched Sora walked away. Unable to understand why Sora didn't get angry. The interloper that ruined Kaleido Stage, shamed her before the world. May even managed to ruin a wonder performance. One of the best ones she'd ever seen. *Why are you fighting back, Sora sensei? You just let her get away with everything. Why?*

Yuri understood. It wasn't fear, weakness, and nor was it anger. It was the same thing that drove Layla; it was the stage.

All during this time trying to perfect the Angel's Act, he knew her better now. Even, perhaps, better than Layla. *My poor angel. It hurts you deeply that May still cannot see the magic of the stage. The beautiful magic, that only the most devoted, talented and gifted few can bring to the stage.*

Working with her for weeks. Yuri was silently admiring her. Learning the rhythms of her breath. Falling under the magic of Sora's passion. Every day of practice Yuri saw her. When she brought joy, confusion, even pain and uncertainty. All of it was for the stage.

This Sora. Is the one he saw just before bringing the Legendary Performance to life. The one that speaks with the spirit of the stage. It is the one that forever changes everything and everyone around her. His Sora, is back on the path to the True Star. "Sora, are you sure?" Yuri could resist asking as he briefly followed her. "You can't take it back. The world is watching." As he indicated the cameras behind them.

Sora turned her head to look at him. She ran the few steps back into his arms. Tears still streaming, "oh, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri." Then she shocked him, by doing something he never expected. Sora put her arms around his head, tilted her head up and French kissed him. When she finally released his tender mouth. She looked directly in his eyes and said to him, "I'm ready."

Eventually the film crews packed. Mute encouraged his friends to perform some minor stunts. Simple distractions, so people would stop watching Sora. She'd had a rough last performance. After all the good she had done for his troupe. This was not something he wanted to happen to such a great performer. Especially to the one who saved his dream.

Rosetta waited. Then she ran up to Sora and Yuri, as the crowds dispersed. "Please come back. Everyone is miserable, they can't stop arguing. The stage that you created isn't there anymore. I know you don't want to, but you have to fight May and Leon to bring back the stage." She begged Sora.

Sora replied. "It is going to be alright now." She told Rosetta.

"Yes, Sora." Yuri said. Turing to look at Rosetta, he said to her. "Rosetta. As I hear it. Sora's not the only one with a stage to claim." Yuri commented, as he stared intently down at her.

(Rosetta) *gulp*

"Sora! I'm not sure I can do this…" Rosetta says as she looks out at the crowd.

"Of course you can, can. Can! Remember how much you've practiced. You don't want it to be all for nothing." Sora encouraged.

Turning to look away from the crowd, Rosetta looks her in the eyes. "But.." Looking back at the crowd, "but…"

Yuri stepped up beside Sora and Rosetta. Patting her on the shoulder, he told her. "Do this, Rosetta. I saw the practice run. I know what you need to do. Trust me to catch you." Then he got on the trapeze, projecting the air of a brave prince. The movements were sure, bold, and a touch arrogant male. It was just like the prince, Mia told him to create, when he approached her earlier. When Yuri got to the other side he did a flip turn on the swing, to prepare for Rosetta's entrance.

Turing her head suddenly to look at Sora, behind her. Rosetta cried, "Wait! Sora, why can't you perform with me?"

Sighing and shaking her head at Rosetta. Sora gently urged Rosetta to walk into the spotlight. "I can't go onstage, Rosetta. Only Kaleido Stage performers."

Taking a deep breath, Rosetta walked the final steps to the trapeze and the spot light. Then, after waving tremulously to the crowd, she grabbed the trapeze and swung across to Yuri. Acting like a brave princess, about to sail into the hands of her prince.

*Wow, Rosetta! I knew you could do this.* Sora silently encouraged her young friend. *Come on Rosetta! You can do this, you can, you can, you can.*

During Rosetta's debut. On the other side of the stage, Mia was standing with the stage hands. *Please, Rosetta. Don't let everyone down. I have to face May's wrath, over this. Please, please prove Sora right. And please, don't let ME down…*

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The show was a success. After week of performances everyone was ready to return to America. Even May, still cranky about her part in the show, was ready to return home.

*A monster!* She groused to herself. *How could Mia cast me as a monster?*

At the airport. Sora, Yuri, and Mia were teasing Rosetta about her newfound popularity as a trapeze artist.

"I can't believe you cast me as a villain!" May suddenly yelled, as she stiffly walked ahead of everyone. "I am the Kaleido Star. Me! I am NOT a villain!"

Mia, Rosetta, and the other cast members from Kaleido Stage got on the plane. Ignoring May's complaints during the whole trip back to California.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't wait until we get back to Cape Mary." Some one examined.

"Yeah. With Sora back it is going to be such fun." Another person said.

"Certainly, Sora. You're going to have to reveal to me, your great comedic skills. Now that you've spent time as a clown." Anna told Sora.

"No, I wasn't really. It was really just a name, Mute came up with." Sora tried to explain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stay tuned for the next chapter. As always, compliments are good. Flames are better. I'm weird I know.

P.S. Unless you can tell me where the incorrect grammar is. I'll probably ignore that comment, as I follow the rule that verbal speech does not HAVE to follow the rules of grammar. No one speaks like they write. And different accent's can be expressed, when you throw out the rules. Etc. sorry, I could go on forever on that, but you get the idea.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As usual, I don't own Kaleido Star.

I am playing around with more paraphrasing quoting from the anime. But I do not own it. I'm just letting you know ahead of time.

Once again I apologize for the length between postings. As well as for the shortness, but I love episode 44 and had to get into my fanfic.

"Ohhh! I, Sora's 1 fan, am so happy she decided to return. I love her so much. Those idiots Leon and May do not know how to properly do a show. Only The Amazing Sora can bring Kaleido Stage back to life. Ahh, my hopes are brought back to life. I can't wait to see Sora perform again!"

Clears throat. "Ahem, Kaleido Stage is about to start. So now on with the show!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrive at the airport, Sora some how got separated from everyone. The crowds pushed her away, and she got lost. Wandering aimlessly around, following the flow of the shove. She eventually managed to get outside. Looking frantically around for her friends that came with her back to Cape Mary.

"Ah, Sora!" A gruff familiar voice cried out. "Sora! You are back, thank goodness! Sora"

Turning look around for the owner of the voice. Sora was suddenly picked up from behind. Craning her head around to look. She happily exclaimed, "Police Officer-san. So good to see you!" Then she laughed as he tossed her up in the air and gently caught her. "It is wonderful to see you again, again. Again."

"Ah, but how great is it, for me. Sora's Number 1 Fan, to be the first! To welcome her back." Tossing her up into the air again, Sora took advantage of the opportunity. She split her legs to the sides and fliped backwards 2x, then landing on one foot while holding the other to her chest. Laughing Police Man clapped his hands. As he said to her, "Oh Sora, it is so good to see you again." Then he exuberantly hugged once more before letting her down.

Dropping the pose. Sora modestly bowed, before she realized what she was doing. Scratching the back of her head, "Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry. Police Officer-san, I just got back from France. And I was a street circus performer there." Looking down at her feet now. She didn't notice him slowly walking up to her. "Well I guess it is going to take me a while to stop acting like that."

She jumped in surprise a little. When felt Mr. Police Man gently wrap his arms around her. "Oh, my poor Sora. Do not worry. I, will help you." Then he walked Sora away from the airline and over to his patrol car. When they got into his car he asked Sora. "Give me a moment, and I will call out for the day. Alright Sora?"

Shaking her hands and head negatively, Sora responded. "Oh! No need. No need Police Officer-san. You don't need to do that, really."

Smiling he responded. "Nonsense, Sora. As your number 1 fan, nothing is more important than helping you." Blushing he added, "Also today is my 30th birthday today. And I was wondering if you could help me out? You see I always wanted to propose romantically on this day. It has been my dream since I was a kid."

"Really? Really, really?" Sora asked with happy amazement. "Happy Birth Day! Police officer-san!" She told him as called for permission to take the rest of the day off, on his radio. "But… who are you going to propose to? Who? Who? Who?" Sora asked as she awkwardly hugged in the car, after he put down the radio.

Blushing again he bashfully told her, "well it's Kate. We've been friends since childhood, but…"

Grabbing his hand to shift the car gear into Drive. Sora told him, "what are we waiting for. You have to realize your dream. Lets go, go, go."

Startled, Mr. Police Officer called out, "ahh Sora," as the car started rolling down hill. He quickly gained control of the car and drove to his apartment. So he could change his clothes.

Following him there, Sora asked. "Umm, Police Officer-san. Where is Kate today?"

After changing into beige shorts, a yellow shirt ,and red hat. "Well, you see Kate already had the day off. And I called her apartment, but she isn't there." Mr. Police Officer said. Then he began to cry a river of tears.

Feeling strange at seeing him cry like that. Sora told him, "ah, no worries. We'll just walk around town until we find her."

Cheering up at the thought, he quickly agreed with Sora's plan. So, off they went exploring down town. Looking for Kate. Eventually they found her. She was across the street talking to some well dressed guy.

Disheartened, Mr. Police Officer cried and moaned. "It is useless. She is in love with someone else. I'll never realize my dream and marry Kate." *sob* *sob*

Not discouraged in the least, Sora tried to cheer him up. "Don't worry Police Officer-san. I just go ask her who he is. I'm sure she appreciates such a kind, caring and compassionate man like you." Then she ran over to Kate before he could stop her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waving, "Hi, Kate. How are you today?" Sora cheerfully asked.

Happy to see her, Kate responded. "Oh Sora. I'm so glad you're back. It is so wonderful to see you again." Then gently hugged her.

"Thank you Kate. I just got back to day, from France." Sora explained. Then she remembered. "Oh who was that, you were with?"

Not sure why Sora asked, Kate casually responded. "Oh that was just Robert, from work. He was helping me shop today. I wanted to get something special for a friend of mine." Then they started to walk down the street together. "But, why do you ask?"

Trying to shrug casually, as she walked beside Kate. Sora began, "well you see-." *growl……* *Oh no, I haven't eaten anything since the middle of the plan trip.*

Gently laughing, trying not to embarrass Sora. Kate suggested, "hey. Why don't get something to eat? It's payday. And you just got back to America. So I'll treat. I just need to stop in the bank for a bit."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora and Kate didn't realize it, but in the bank was a robber. The metal emergency doors started to close just after they got. Police Officer was still following them, and when he saw this he quickly got inside. Just as the bank went into total lock-down mode.

When he got inside, the robber had already put a gun to Kate's head!

"Just be good boys and girls!" The robber yelled. "Hand over all your money! All your jewelry! I. The unluckiest man on the planet, will shoot her if you don't!"

(I am paraphrasing this speech from the actual episode 43)

See her in danger, Mr. Police Officer couldn't stop himself. "Kate!"

Looking around while the gun was still pointed at her head. Kate asked, "Jerry? Are you here?"

Not realizing that he had followed her and Kate in there. Sora also called out, "Police officer-san?"

"What the hell!?! Police? I really am the unluckiest dam man on the planet. I go to rob a bank for the first time in my f&^%$% dam life. And this happens!?!" Taking a deep breath the robber calls out to the upper level. "Not kidding here! Get your dam asses down here! I'm really not gonna screw around here. Understand? Everyone on the second level get down here and give me your f&^%$% money." As the people on the second level comply. He pulls out a length of rope, from his trench coat pocket. Then while still holding the gun to Kate's head. He tells Sora, "you. Go tie this around the police man's hands." When Sora takes the rope from him. He orders her, "good! Now hurry up. Remember I will check it later. So you better tie it tight."

Reluctantly, Sora goes to tie up Jerry. "Don't worry Sora. If anything happened to either of you. Because of my actions, I'd never forgive myself. Be sure to make it as tight as you can!"

*EEEEEEEE*

"Ah, police siren!" The robber yelled. "Which one of you set off the alarm? I'll make doubly sure you absolutely regret it. Or did I mess up again some how?"

Dryly responding, to the robber's complaints. Jerry told him, "even if no one hit the alarm. This particular bank is on 24 hour live surveillance, by the police. They probably saw everything."

"WHAT!?!" The robber said as he began to freak out. "W-why didn't anybody tell me… F$%! I am TRULY the unluckiest man on the dam planet…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the squadron of police officers called out, "Release your hostages! We are monitoring your actions right now! This is not the end for you yet. There is still time to let everyone go, unhurt! Everyone makes mistakes. Don't make yours any worse than it is. We've got police men all around the building. Calm down and surrender peacefully."

As this was happening. Yuri, Ken, Mia, Anne, Rossetta, etc. (except for May) were walking past on their way to Kaleido Stage. Like most everyone else in the crowd, they stopped to see what was going on. So, Anne and Mia climbed onto a garbage can to try and get a better view. It just happened that the portable police monitors were about 10 feet away.

"What?" Anne and Mia both yelped.

Then Mia called out to the others, "everybody! Look, I found Sora. She's in the bank with the robber. Kate and Mr. Police Officer are there too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back inside the bank, the robber was still complaining about his bad luck. Nearly totally ignoring the speech blaring from outside. "Dam this world is phony. Everyone in it is totally phony. And none of them stop pestering me. But, now. It ends today… Or should I say, that it should have?…" Waving his gun around, he continued. "All I wanted was some money. Not a lot. I just needed enough to realize my small, modest, yet perfect dream. Of living on an island. Away from all you phonies. Then find a woman who'd except me as I am. That would have given me. My little bit of happiness." Turning around to yell at everyone. "Now! I can't even have that! Is it me? Why is everyone against me?" Ending his tirade. Sora ended up as the last person he looked at. "You think so to, don't you?" He finished, losing some of his anry momentum.

Not really wanting to answer. Sora cringed away a little, saying, "I-I'm not really sure…"

"What, don't you have a dream too?" The robber asked her, almost curious.

"Ah, yes I do. It is why I returned to America." Sora hesitantly responded.

Holding the gun to her, "and can you make it come true?"

Without hesitation, this time. Sora answered confidently. "I can and I must!"

"Well you seem sure of yourself." He taunted. "Come. Tell. Every-one here. What your dream is!"

"To make a wonderful Kaleido Stage for the audience and performers!" Sora called out, so everyone could hear her. "So everyone can smile, when they go there."

Taken aback by her courage. The robber asked Sora. "Kaleido Stage? You're a Kaleido Stage brat? You work at that stupid phony place?"

Shocked that anyone could say such a thing. Sora quietly asked. "Phony?"

"Yeah, Phony! I went there. And wasted my money to see that phony place! I won't be deceived by phony things anymore! I'm going to be a winner from now on! And to do that, I have to reject phony things, like that awful Kaleido Stage! That is who I am now! The man with the heart of iron!" The robber said to everyone. "You hear me? I am no longer the unluckiest man on the planet! I am the man with the heart of iron!"

Not able to withstand his insults, about Kaleido Stage. Sora called out, "Then let me show you. The real Kaleido Stage!"

Not believing she could do. The robber challenged her. "Hmmph! Go ahead! I dare you, to show me the real Kaleido stage!"

Stepping forward, "Don't worry, I'll show you a performance worthy of Kaleido Stage." Sora told him.

"Sora." Kate gently said as she ran up to Sora. Hugging Sora from behind, and keeping an eye on the robber. "You don't have to do this. Don't let him do this to you."

"She's right." Jerry agreed. "He is not worth the effort."

"Quiet!" The robber yelled at Kate and Mr. Police Officer. Giving Sora his attention once more, he said to her. "Very well. Show me your 'stage'. But let's make this interesting… I, the man with the heart of iron, can no longer smile. Make me smile and I will let everyone go." He finished slyly.

"I accept." Sora confidently said. Then did a spinning somersault jump over his head and landed in the middle of the bank's lobby. Just as her feet touched the floor, Sora did few quick back flips. Until she ended up next to his bag. Then she pulled out some of rope. Tied a loop and lassoed an over head, square beam. Took another length of rope and secured it to another beam, on the other side of the lobby. When she finished, "I am Sora Nageino. Please enjoy the show." She said to everyone, then gave a brief Japanese bow to the crowd.

After a small applause from everyone, including the robber. Smiling, Sora began swinging from the rope by her feet. She spun around upside down, swinging the rope widely. Doing spread eagles, pirouettes, and few jack knifes. When she was at the furthest point away from the other rope, she let go and leaped superman style to ceiling fan. Before sailing once more to the other rope. Just at she grabbed it, Sora did a plain back flip. Then began another routine, only this time she bent at the waist. Creating different shapes with her whole body.

*This is the feeling I fell in love with.* Sora thought. As she fell more enthralled with the feelings permeating the bank. Losing herself in her moments, *this is the real reason I came back to America. Everyone's delight, filling the air. Lifting everyone to a different place. The stage I saw as a child with my parents. And when I lost them. I sought the Kaleido Stage. Made it my ultimate goal. To get back the feeling of my parents beside me once more. But Kaleido Stage is not about memories. It is about the audience. The joy of this experience.*

While she was performing. Everyone started clapping for her. Except for the robber. He stared at Sora in amazement. Then when she jumped from the rope, crossing her arms over her chest. He called out, "watch out you'll fall."

But Sora easily caught the rope with one hand. Then swung near the wall, so she could gain more momentum.

Reluctantly the robber started to smile. Jerry was watching him intently, and saw it when the robber's lips twitched. Seriously, Jerry told him, "hey. You smiled, just now. That means Sora won the bet."

Conceding to the truth. He agreed. "I guess that girl did."

"Do you understand, why Sora does this?" Jerry asked, the robber. "Sure she wanted to defend the honor of Kaleido Stage, but she also wanted to see your smile. To Sora, a smile is very important. Not just yours, but everyone's. She wants see everyone enjoy themselves. It may sound impossible, but Sora is determined to try. And so every time she performs. She gives it her best, and if that isn't enough. Then she works hard until it is. But she will continue to pursue her dream.

"Like I will continue to pursue mine." Jerry added.

Not sure how to handle the police officer's description of Sora. He focused on the last comment. "You've got one too?"

"Yes." Then Jerry nodded at Kate, who was mesmerized by Sora's performance. "I want to propose to that girl over there." Shrugging, even though he was still tied. "It is a small dream. Kinda like yours. But I treasure it, all the same."

Looking back at Sora. The robber watched her as he told the police officer. "No. It wasn't a dream. Just a pathetic attempt, at not being a loser. This girl has a real dream."

"So you'll stop this?" Jerry couldn't help himself from asking. Still using a moderate tone, in his voice.

"Guess I will. But let me see the rest of this first." The robber requested.

Soon Sora got tired. So the robber told her she could stop. In the middle of rolling down the rope, like a yo-yo. Sora disentangled herself, so she could gently land on a concrete pot. Then bowed once more, as the robber smiled and waved good bye to her. Then he walked out the front door with his hands in the air…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, the police and everyone else were all gathered around the monitors. Watching Sora's performance. A collective "awww" was heard when the young girl stopped.

It took the police a moment to realize that the robber walked outside to surrender himself. So, they grudgingly went to apprehend the criminal.

Everyone else, in the crowd, kept grumbling that the performance ended too soon. Saying that they wanted to see more.

Mia, Anne, and Ken still looked at the monitor. Marveling at Sora's new skills. Yuri watched for a little while but backed away smiling. Most of the stunts were modified versions from things she did, as Le Masked Fool.

After the handcuffs were put on the robber. The hostages began leaving the bank, but the kids lingered inside to get Sora's autograph.

In a quite corner of the bank. Kate untied Jerry, while remising with him about their childhood. How she was the one always saving him. That, those experiences made him want to become strong. When Kate mentioned how, despite everything, Jerry remained a kind and gentle person. He attempted to propose to Kate. Even though it came out sounding silly, Kate smiled at his blushing attempt. Then said, to him. "I love you too."

Elated. Jerry picked Kate up and held her high above his head. "My Kate!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normally, I don't paraphrase this much. But really who could improve on this episode? I tried to change everything just enough to avoid breaking the copyright. Including telling you that this chapter is nearly completely paraphrased, from episode 43. At least that was the assigned the website I used said it was. I don't own Kaleido Star so I can't say for sure. Sorry………

BTW did I spell Sora's last name right? I didn't want to take the time to look it up. And it is so rarely used in the last season. So I'm not sure. But it seemed appropriate to use it there, so I couldn't leave it out.


	9. Chapter 8 part 1

Chapter 8 [part 1]

----------------------------------------------------------------

I really never intended this fan fic to go on this long. But I did not want to rush the ending. That would be unfair to you, the reader. Never fear it will end. So I want to thank all of you, my loyal followers and new fans. Hopefully Sora, Yuri, Leon, May, Karlos, etc. will find an ending…

In the mean time; I do not own Kaleido Star. I am not making any money for this, nor will I ever. This is only for fun, not profit.

In the mean time please enjoy the story….

"Well, well, well! Have you ever left something you loved. Thinking that was the best thing to do? Only to return, but you're not sure that it is the right time? Or maybe that things had changed too much?

"I just came back to Kaleido Stage, with Yuri. After a minor delay of course. After all, how could I not try and help Police Officer-san achieve his dream, dream? Dream!

"Any way I'm still not back on stage but soon, soon. Soon……"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afterward the incident at the bank. Yuri found Sora and, after kissing her good bye. Dropped her off at the Kaleido Stage Dormitory. Leaving strict instructions with Sarah to keep an eye Sora.

After leaving Sora in Sarah's enthusiastic care. Yuri left them to go speak with Karlos. The new production underway would be a great way to reintroduce Sora, to the stage. Especially after the excitement at the bank. Still, despite the danger she was in, Sora managed to create a buzz for her return to Kaleido Stage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah led Sora to the common room. Allowing Sora to walk ahead. Sarah clapped her hands when Sora entered the room. "Surprise Sora!" Then hugged her young friend before joining the party, the rest of the cast put together.

"Yaaaay!!!!! Welcome Home! Sora!" The cast of Kaleido Stage called out, as Sora entered the room. Then everyone rushed her into the cafeteria to get the food. As the welcoming party for Sora really got into swing.

"We're sooo glad you're back!"

"Welcome back Sora!"

"How was France?"

"I'm sooo happy you're here, Sora!"

"Have a slice of cake."

"This place hasn't been, same since ya left!"

"Great to have you back!"

"Never leave us again!"

Not wanting any part of the party. May, briefly watched Sora receive unearned accolades. Then turned away angrily.

Leaving to talk to Karlos about what the new production will be. After "Romeo and Juliet", May thought a more adventurous production would be great. A show that will enable her to really shine, with the Devil's Act as pinnacle scene.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait! What do you mean? I'm Leon's partner! Me! The Shining Star of Kaleido Stage, May Wong!" May exclaimed to Karlos, in his office.

After returning from the airport, May started seeing the signs for the new production. Colorful posters announced that "Aladdin and the Forty Thieves" was going to begin in less than 2 weeks. Promoting Leon as the star, none of the posters mentioned her. So she immediately went to confront Karlos about her part in the show.

When she got there Leon and Karlos were in the middle of discussing the show. *Perfect!* May thought. *They can tell me what my role is, and why my name isn't on ANY of the posters!*

"It is quite simple. Leon is a far more accomplished trapeze artist. I wanted to see the stage, as he originally wanted." Karlos replied. As he tapped his fingers on his leg and looked out the window. As turned to look at May, he then added. "Truthfully, the sales for Aladdin and the Forty Thieves, have been quite promising. Far better than they were for your Romeo and Juliet."

Stomping up to Karlos' desk, May deliberately hit her fist on it. "I'm his partner! There has to be a part for me in this play."

Giving her an irritated look, he replied. "Indeed, May. When he needs a partner, you will certainly be considered. But after your Romeo and Juliet… Well it made me realize I was too hasty to dismiss Leon's arguments."

Leon walked away from the desk, after reading some papers. He saw May but ignored her, as he went to sit on the sofa. "I was not expecting to see you here, May." Then he leaned back, sighed, and closed his eyes. "I was right about the ticket sales, Karlos. A partner is completely unnecessary. This show will be the perfect demonstration."

"Yes, you appear to be right about that. Perhaps, I shouldn't have doubted you." Karlos agreed, nodding once as he looked at the financial reports.

Shocked. May stood still, while she listened to the conversation between Karlos and Leon. *What, what is going on here? I'm the star of Kaleido Stage. Why are they treating me like this?*

"I am always right. When it comes to the stage." Leon replied. Then opened his eyes and looked at May dispassionately. "A partner can be useful. At times. But only if they are good enough." Shrugging he added, "You were magnificent at The Circus Festival. Since then, you have not been a worthy partner."

Tears welling up in her eyes. May ran out of the office, with her arm covering her face. She didn't see Yuri. Even when she almost knocked him over, as she ran down the hall.

Back in the office Karlos commented to Leon. "Was that truly necessary?"

Closing his eyes again, Leon said. "Yes. May has out lived her usefulness. The Devil's Act is amazing." Crossing his arms, he continued. "Beyond that. She is not ready for a stage. She is not worthy to be my partner."

"Hmph." Karlos smirked at Leon. "Did you look at those tapes?"

Opening his eyes, Leon uncrossed his arms and leaned forward with interest. "Yes. The Masked Fool is a fascinating street performer. Strong presence, subtle command of the performers, and able to change the stage at will."

"I'm glad you think so." He said as he turned in his chair to look out the window. Still smirking. "I've managed to arrange for her to perform the part of the genie. That one scene needs a wild unpredictable performance."

"Hmm, it could work…" Leon commented quietly. "Yes. It is possible. As long as I have the final say."

"I agree," Karlos replied. "For that one scene. However, you, will be her partner." Turning to look back at Leon, "It should be a scene, controlled by the genie. A creature in awe of it self making magic."

"Hmph," Leon replied as he thought about it. "That type of scene can only work one way."

"I agree." Karlos commented as he looked at Leon knowingly. "The scene can only work if the genie can steal the stage from The Great Leon Oswald. In the mean time, perhaps you should practice the scene with May."

Leon got up to leave, "No." He gave Karlos a silent measuring look, just before he walked out the door. "May can never steal the stage from me. She hasn't the skill. No one does."

Karlos just smiled in return.

A few minutes later Yuri entered the office. "Did you convince that arrogant son of a B%$ ?"

"Well, well, you're in rare form." Karlos chuckled. Then got up and handed Yuri a set of papers.

Practically snatching the papers, Yuri demanded "Is this everything?"

"Yes." Karlos replied. "Upon her first stage performance. Sora will once more become a cast member of Kaleido Stage." Then he returned to his desk and clicked a remote. On the small television screen, a young girl with pink hair was swinging from ropes loosely tied to the ceiling. "This has been replayed all afternoon."

Groaning Yuri shook his head. "It happened." Then he scowled at Karlos. "Has Leon seen this?"

Smiling at Yuri's discomfort, Karlos casually turned off the TV. "No. He's been too busy making plans for his show."

Giving Karlos one last scathing look, Yuri walked out. The papers for Sora's return, as well as the instructions for the Genie Scene, clutched in his hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Sora, Fool, and Sarah walked over to Kaleido stage.

*After all this time… this place is still amaz-- * "Huh? The stage, what's wrong, wrong, wrong?" Sora asked as she wandered around. Then she jumped onto one of the small brown trampolines set near the center of the stage. Casually leaping onto each of the erratically placed equipment.

Fool floated in just behind Sora. After studying her butt, he looked up and explored the stage.

Startled, he then quickly floated around the perimeter of the stage. A moment later, he closed his eyes and summoned his crystal ball, above his head. As he brought it down he then gazed in side. "The stars are covered in haze, ----- shines violently. ----- is losing its shine."

"What do you mean, Sora?" Sarah asked. "It's the same as it has always been. There have been no changes." Thoughtfully Sarah held her hand against her cheek. "Unless you count when they dismantled the set for Romeo and Juliet. I know Karlos told me about the plans "Aladdin". Could that be what you mean, Sora?" Then she walked around the stage casually looking around.

Concentrating on the stage. Sora performed a few back tuck flips. Then a simple layout maneuver, holding her body upright with her arms outstretched. Closing her eyes as she did it a few more times. *There is something missing from the stage, stage. Stage! It feels empty, hollow, dusty!* "Miss Sarah, the stage feels like it is missing something."

"Really. Maybe we need to add more lights? The set up for Aladdin is rather dreary. I'll be sure to talk to Karlos about it later." Sarah replied, as she continued to slowly look around. Trying to see what Sora was talking about. "Though I'm not sure if that is a good idea. It seems to be well lit already."

"No, it is some thing else." Sora mumbled as got enough height to grab a trapeze.

Swinging by one hand Sora gently flipped a couple times. Then extended both her left arm and leg, as she got within a few feet of the other trapeze. Easily grabbing hold of it when she got within reach. Swinging to gain enough momentum, Sora reversed her hold on the bar. A moment after gaining enough speed Sora let go and flew straight up into the air. Crossing her legs at the ankles and slowly spreading her arms wide at her sides. When she reached the apex of her flight. She brought her hands just above her head, crossed them at the wrists. Then brought them slowly down to her waist as she began to descend. Sora spun a few times, in this pose, just before she landed on the trampoline. Then she got off, and went to explore the rest of the stadium.

Unbeknownst to Sora, Sarah, and some of the maintenance crew. Two others were watching. May was standing in the shadows, accidentally watching Sora's improvised performance. She had just gone there to work on a routine as the Genie. When she opened the door to the stage. She immediately saw Sora swinging on the trapeze.

The grace and energy exuding from the routine was amateur, at best. Still, it was a great performance that no one will ever see. *Why?* May thought as tears welled in her eyes. *Why is she here? Why did she come back?* Then after Sora stopped, and went to examine some things. May ran back out the door and straight to the dorms. Covering her face with one arm as tears fell down her face.

Rosetta was spying on May. After what happened in France, Rosetta didn't want let her do anything; that might ruin Sora's return to Kaleido Stage. After watching both Sora's performance and May's reaction. She got worried, and followed May back to the dorms.

As May grabbed the door handle, to her room. Rosetta called out, "you still don't get it do you? You felt it, but you still refuse to understand what happens when she takes the stage."

Not looking at Rosetta, May took a deep breath. Then opened the door, turned to glare at Rosetta and slammed the door behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little later Sora left the stage; in search of Yuri…

"Sora. Can I talk to you?" Ken panted. He ran up to her just before she entered a practice room. Blushing, he then handed her a DVD. "I heard you say the stage didn't feel right. So I got a copy of the last performance. Leon and May's, Romeo and Juliet."

Smiling at him while gently taking the DVD from him. Sora stared at it. Then looked up at him. "Wow. Thanks Ken. I'll watch it as soon as I can, can. Can." Sora told him as she tilted her head slightly to the side in her signature style.

"Sora." Ken suddenly called out. When she began to walk away.

Stopping to turn around, and looking at him curiously "Hai, Ken." Sora replied.

His burst of courage suddenly left him. Ken changed his mind, slumped his shoulders and said. "Nothing… See ya' later Sora"

Sora smiled at him. "Oh. Good bye, Ken." Then she went in, to practice the Angel's Act.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After over an hour, Yuri called a halt to Sora's practice. He had been tossing her onto various uneven bars, set up randomly all over the room. After he noticed some dark stains on her shoes. He called out, "Enough! Sora! Rub down and ice your feet. Then get some rest. You look exhausted."

Shaking in pain, Sora grabbed her feet and gingerly massaged them. "No, I can still practice more. Please help me continue." Then she winced suddenly at the sharp pain. She felt when she rubbed a particular spot near her toes.

Concerned about how hard she was pushing her body. *Sora why won't you listen me. I don't want you to get hurt. Like Layla.* Yuri tried to look down at Sora sternly.

Looking down into her eyes, however he saw. raw determination and drive. He knew that with his permission or not, Sora would continue to practice anyway. *Sigh.* "Fine why don't you try holding a pose for a few hours." Grabbing a towel as he walked out, he added. "Wear some 20lb weights. That should help your core strength."

"Thank you, Yuri." Sora gently called out. He just waved his hand, not looking back at her. She watched him yearningly, hoping that he'd look back at her. He didn't.

She continued to massage her feet a little longer. As she tried to stand, that was when Sarah walked in with some bandages.

"Oh my goodness! Sora! Are you alright?" Sarah exclaimed, as ran to kneel next Sora. When she removed the shoes and saw Sora's feet. *Yuri mentioned she might need some help. But I didn't expect this, even after he handed me the bandages.* She cried out in dismay. "Here. Let me wrap those up." Then she got up to get the bandages, she'd just dropped when she saw her dear friend in pain.

As Sarah went to get them, she noticed the DVD lying on a chair in the corner. Picking it up she asked Sora. "Eh? Sora. What is on this video?"

Not paying any attention, Sora continued to rub her pained feet. Until Sarah stopped her, and put the DVD into one of Sora's hands. Then Sora remembered it.

Looking at it, Sora happily exclaimed. "This is a copy of Leon-san's and May-san's performance, performance, performance." She continued to look at it, as if all the answers in the world lay inside it's digital memory.

As Sarah began wrapping her feet. Sora began talking to herself. "I wanted to know why the stage felt odd. So Ken gave this to me. I guess he thought it would help." Sheepishly she looked around for something to view it on. Not wanting to wait until after practice, to see the performance.

Pausing in her work, Sarah took a moment to try and think about those months.

"Hmmm, I do remember that performance… not really one of our best shows. But not one of our worst either. I believe your third 'Little Mermaid' has that honor." Sarah, said as she finished wrapping Sora's feet. "But. Now that you mention it. It didn't feel exactly the same as when we did Dracula. But then, those were two different types of tragedies. So they wouldn't REALLY feel the same after all, now would they."

After a few more moments, Sarah beamed. "Oh, there all done!" Proud of how well she wrapped Sora's feet.

Slowly standing up, Sora was relieved that she could stand. Then she put on the weights. "Thank you Miss Sarah. Can you play the video while I hold my pose? Please, Miss Sarah."

Smiling ruefully at Sora's determination Sarah replied. "Certainly Sora. I'm sure there's something I can play it on in that storage closet over there."

After getting the simple 14 inch TV and dusty DVD player set up in the corner. Sarah called out. "Alight Sora."

After Sora walked over and got into the 'fourth position'. Sarah suggested. "Lets watch this together. Maybe you can tell me what it is, I might be missing."

"Alright." Sora agreed, as she shakily tried to hold the pose. "But I really have no idea, what I'm looking for. Maybe that hentai Fool can tell me."

"The Spirit of the stage?" Sarah asked.

Concentrating on holding the pose, Sora barely heard Sarah's question as the DVD began to play.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the DVD: the lights slowly lit up a green stage. A white light suddenly flickered on and in a shower of silver sparkles, Leon and May somersaulted and jumped on stage. After posing dramatically, they turned around and 'round. Just before grabbing hands to help them gain a better spin for when the trapeze came into view. Then they jumped away from each other and grabbed hold of the swings.

As that happened the stage took on the look of a burning flame. No longer a murky green. It was all shades of yellow and orange subtly blending.

People in grey and back bird costumes, rose up from below. They were highlighted by the purple spiked pillars pushing them up. Then they waved their arms slowly, in time to the swinging performers above.

The show continued like that. Each act was slow, dark and dramatic. May and Leon were the center of attention, every time they stepped on stage. The rest of the cast melted away, backdrops to the main stars.

At the end Sarah sang an angry song of desperation. Then she fired a flaming arrow at the center of the stage. Just at that moment Leon and May leaped from their swings, heading for center stage as a fireball engulfed everything. Then the stage went momentarily black. When the lights came back on Leon and May appeared to be dead while floating in a red sea.

Watching it Sora was almost drawn in. *Something is missing. The story is there, the stunts amazing but where's the passion? It is like, like my first "Little Mermaid". Watching this show reminds me of it! Why can't I feel the passion of Juliet and Romeo?*

Then Sora asked "Sarah? What time is it?"

Looking down at her wrist watch, "why it's…" Startled at what time it actually was, Sarah ran out of the practice hall. "I'm sorry Sora." Sarah called out, as she briefly turned to wave good by. "I've got to go! Or I won't make it on stage in time for the dress rehearsal."

Then all Sora heard was Sarah's retreating foot steps. *sigh*. *I wish I could get back onstage. But I know, know. Know! Something was wrong with Leon and May's Romeo and Juliet.*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know some of you are really wanting to know what happens. This chapter needs to finish, but I also know most are tired of waiting. So I am compromising and posting this part. So you can understand where I am going.


	10. Chapter 8 part 2

Chapter 8 [part 2]

----------------------------------------------------------------

I know it is taking me a long time to finish this. Thank you for your patience.

Also I do not own Kaleido Star. I did not create it; I am just borrowing it for a little while…

Please don't sue me.

For research, I just keep watching the episodes. As well as take in your opinions. So please remember to post what you think should happen. You never know, I might like your post so much; that I'll give you credit for pointing something out to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Well, Well… I've returned to Cape Mary, but I still haven't gotten on STAGE! I know everyone wants me to, but some thing doesn't feel right. Yuri and everyone else thinks I'm ready. But it was different back in France. Why! Why? Why can't I get on the stage…. Any way please enjoy the show!"

"So you really think you can just return to Kaleido Stage?" Layla cynically commented, as she watched Sora practice.

"Layla-san!" Surprised to hear Layla's voice. Sora lost her concentration and fell backwards on her butt. Forgetting about the weights. Sora struggled to get up and run to her beloved idol/mentor. "Layla! I'm so happy to see you, you, you."

Holding up one hand to stop her. "I'm still not pleased, Sora. This is not the path to become the True Star. Have you lost your will to walk towards our goal? Is it possible May is the better choice?"

Dismayed, Sora stopped a few feet short of reaching Layla. Dropping her weighted arms to the side. "Layla what do you mean?"

Not bothering to close the distance, Layla spoke in a hard uncompromising voice. "You ran from the stage. You let it fall into the hands of Leon and May."

Not understanding. Sora stared helplessly at her mentor and friend. "Layla-san…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon the announcement about the new show was made official. Parts for Aladdin and the Forty Thieves, were assigned. The practice sessions were underway. Rosetta even got a part, as a warm up performer; walking through the crowds while handing out toys.

The scene for the Genie was still being written, because of Sora's reluctance. So, May took the part of 'Genie'. Insisting that only she could do it justice.

Yuri couldn't convince Sora to take the stage. No matter how hard he tried, to argue the point.

"No. No, no, Yuri." Sora insisted as she shook her head. "I won't take the stage." Then tried to walk away.

Not letting her, Yuri grabbed Sora by the arms. "I can't accept that answer, Sora. We've been together for months. Why are you still resisting?"

Trying to shake off his hold, Sora leaned into his chest. "I can't. It doesn't feel right. Besides, May and Leon won't let me."

"Who fucking cares! Sora. I know you can do this. See reason for once! Seize the chance to take the stage from them, and become The True Kaleido Star! I know you can do this." Yuri angrily tried, to explain to her. Then he abruptly let go of Sora. Storming away from her. Leaving Sora to stare after him helplessly.

As he marched down the hall. Layla smoothly walked past. Then calmly told him, "anger won't work. She won't be forced. It seems that our little Sora is walking own path. A path no other star has walked before."

Not looking at her, Yuri abruptly stopped. "She won't go far. No one! Has become a star without conflict. It's never been done."

"That doesn't mean, she won't try. And I'm tired of making her walk our path." Layla told him. Gently patted his shoulder. Then kissed him on the cheek, before walking toward the exit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later, at the main stage. May was practicing the newly added "Genie" scene. Cathy, Layla, Mia, and other assorted stage hands were working on the final preparations.

The final rehearsal wasn't going well. Leon was swinging casually from each trapeze, making blind catches. May, was having problems.

She was supposed to be propelled up, from a powerful trampoline hidden beneath the stage, then at the apex of her jump. Perform a quadruple summersault, before landing on a trapeze. After that, she was supposed to adlib a few stunts, while following Leon around the stage.

"Stop! Stop! Stop. Stop!" Disgusted, Cathy shook her hands to stop Leon and May. "May you're supposed to be a magical genie. Where is the power of the magic?" Cathy called out. "And Leon! The hold point is to be in awe. How can you be awestruck if you never look at her!" Then she pointed to May. "How are we supposed to believe you're showing off your powers. You have to convince us, the audience. We're not stupid idiots, that can be placated with such a pathetic performance!" Turning to talk to Layla. She said, "you're right, she does have a lot of problems. I've seen the tapes of the Devil's act. I can't believe this is the same girl, I met in New York."

Layla said nothing in reply. Though every so often her folded arms would clench. Then a sudden movement caught her eye. One of the doors opened as Ken, Rosetta, and Sora walked in with a bucket, mop and other cleaning supplies.

In mid swing, May noticed Layla's distraction. "Come on Sora! Let's see your 'genie'," May taunted, from the trapeze. "It shouldn't be hard for the great 'Le Fool'!" She added. *Come on I wan'na see what is so special. Show me, Sora. Show me and I "might" let you on the stage again.* May thought with a smirk.

Hesitant, Sora took a step forward. Then she took a step back, and held Rosetta's hand.

Turning her head to look at Sora. Cathy cupped her hands around her mouth, "come on Sora! Show us your 'Genie'. Don't worry about Karlos! He won't find out." cathy called out, as she waved at Sora. Trying to encourage her to come down to the stage.

Still Sora wouldn't let go of Rosetta's hand, or come down the stairs.

Confused as always, Rosetta asked. "Sora, why don't you go ahead? No one is going to stop you." Then added excitedly, "besides. I know you can be an amazing genie!"

Looking down at her young friend, Sora smiled. Then announced clearly, "I am not ready yet. May, should continue practicing the role."

Upset, May abruptly let go of the trapeze. Then landed on the ground in a track runner's position. Just before running up to Sora. "Coward! Why don't you stop shitting Me!" She yelled before slapping Sora. Pausing to glare at Sora, May panted heavily. "You shouldn't, have come back. If you, still refuse, to get on the dam, Stage!" Then shoved Ken out of her way; as she recklessly ran out the still open door, behind them.

"Sora." Layla said contemptuously. "Think about May's reaction. Can you truly understand the stage. If you can't see how your actions affect others. Remember, choosing not to fight can be just as painful. Can you really stand to hurt people like that?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, in Sora's room. Rosetta and Sora sat down to drink tea.

"Come on and try this, Rosetta. It's very good tea." Sora enthused, as she poured tea.

"It's green…" Rosetta complained, reluctant to try the unusual drink. Then she grimaced after taking a small sip. "Ugh."

Gently chuckling, Sora commiserated. "I know it's a little bitter. But after awhile you'll get used to it." Then drank almost half her cup.

Staring down at her cup, Rosetta quietly spoke. "Sora. I know you don't want a stage full of conflict… But well. I remember the time. When I competed in the Diablo Tournaments." Looking up shamefully, Rosetta added. "I'm proud of winning all those competitions. I don't regret it!" Then her eyes welled up with tears.

Distressed at Rosetta actions. Sora gently reached over and grabbed Rosetta's hand. "Oh, Rosetta. You shouldn't be ashamed." Taking a deep breath, Sora tried to explain. "You were an amazing Diablo player, and May was wonderful at the Circus Festival. Its that… I… my path to make the True Star a reality. Is different from everyone else's."

"But Sora. That's just it. You aren't even on stage. So how can you work with everyone to become the True Star?" Rosetta asked her mentor.

Uncomfortable. Sora suggested they go to bed early. So they could wake up in time, to help clean the stage for tomorrow's show.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching Aladdin and the Forty Thieves, from back stage. Sora thought to herself. *I know I said I didn't want to go on the stage. That it isn't time. But why do I envy May? Why do I find myself wishing that was me?*

On stage the lights went out in preparation for next scene. May got under the stage, and onto the special launching pad. Then they came back on, giving the illusion of a sealed cave. Complete with stalagmites rising up, hiding the trampolines, Leon was jumping on. Then a giant stalagmite, with a paper oil lamp rose up. From that object May was propelled onto the stage.

After her initial entrance. Leon then went into his routine of flipping backwards while semi-following May. Looking more bored, than awed.

For her part, May was trying to capture his attention. Every stunt she pulled, she closely watched Leon's face. *Why isn't he paying attention me!?! Every stunt is flawless. I'm doing everything Mia and Cathy said to do!*

Still bored, Leon kept looking at the audience. Then he saw Sora and Yuri, watching from the edge of one of the upper stages. The walkway was well hidden from view, but easily accessible from the next trapeze. *I'm tired of waiting, Sora. You are going to show me you deserve to come back here.* He thought, as he moved to the trapeze. Instead of doing a blind catch, he did a double flip half twist and caught the swing with his legs.

Surprising both May and Sora. Both girls froze in place as Leon grabbed Sora. Then sung her onto a random trapeze across the stage.

Excited at the prospect of Sora on the stage. May did her best to trap Sora. Refusing to let her leave. *Now we will end this, Sora. I'll show you and Leon who is the real star of Kaleido Stage!*

Trying her best to leave, and avoid Leon and May. Sora realized that the audience was getting confused. *No, they can't realize that anything is wrong. I'll have to get their attention back into the show.* Trying new things, to distract the audience. Sora unknowingly inspired May to work even harder to chase her. Then, *OH No! I missed the bar!* Sora thought as she began to fall.

Leon quickly grabbed the wires of the trapeze with his feet. Stretching as far as possible to grab any part of Sora. At the last possible second, his hand forcefully grabbed hers. Swinging her straight up into to the air. Reminded of one a move from The Angel's Act, Sora added her own strength to the swing. Propelling her gracefully higher than expected, into the air. At the apex of her jump; Sora took one last look around her, slowly closed her eyes. *The wonderful feeling of the audience. It is filling me with…* Realization hit her. *The stage it's Alive! Alive, alive!* Then Sora rose her arms gently over her head. As she fell herself drifting back down. Landing, on her feet, next to Leon on the swing.

Watching, in panic. May waited for Sora to fall and injure herself. *No this can't be happening again!* Frozen in place, she watched as Leon saved her. Then, as Sora gently went up in the air, it finally hit her. *I can't compete with her. Everyone kept telling me I couldn't. But I refused to believe it. Even when I saw her at 'The Wandering Circus, I refused to see it. But, but this… I, I, finally lost.* May sighed, refusing to let her tears fall. As she continued to watch Sora perform.

The lights finally went off. Ending the scene forcefully. The rest of the show went at planned. However in the weeks of the shows proceeding that one. The 'Genie' scene was removed. As neither May or Sora would take the stage in that role.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is how I meant for chapter 8 to end. I've been working hard at getting Sora back on stage, and now she finally got her chance. But now I have to wonder if Sora will stay there. Or if she should leave…


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 revised

Remember that I do not own Kaleido Star. The person who wrote Sailor Moon, owns that show. This is just my interpretation of what might've happened.  
I want to thank everyone for their support.  
Including the people, that told me, when my chapters were too short. I need to know when I was being lazy, and they put me in my proper place.

"Wow, Sora is finally back on the stage. I'm happier now than when I learned how Sumo Wrestle! It really was an amazing show. Who'd have thought Leon would actually drag Sora onto the stage! But she came though and taught everyone a lesson, showing the world what she can truly do! And now! On with the show!"

In Karlos' office. He, Yuri and Leon were having a meeting. They were discussing the failed show Aladdin:

"Your plan failed. Give it up, you French Freak." Yuri said, as he read Kaleido Stage's financial reports of the past month.

Stubbornly keeping his eyes closed, as he slowly sipped coffee. Leon gritted his teeth, "It didn't fail. Sora somehow improved her skills, then refused to perform. You should have told me, SHE was The Masked Fool. I'd never have let her on the stage and ruin the show." Slamming his cup down, he snorted. "Act 3, 'magic of the genie'. I shouldn't have let you tempt me. The show was perfect, without that scene."

"NO it wasn't!" Tossing down the papers, Yuri angrily countered. "It was boring, Ticket sales were down and reviews sucked! Until, YOU dragged her in, that day!"

"May." Yuri scoffed. "A pathetic black haired second class imitation, of Layla on a bad day. A second rate skater but passionless trapeze artist. It's all technical mechanics. Now she isn't even that much. What the hell you saw in her…" Then Yuri ran a hand through his hair. "I'll never know." Pausing to take a calming breath. "Sora not only saved the scene, she saved the show. Without her, Aladdin was a waste of time and money. Your audience no longer exists."

"It was a beautiful show, filled excellent perfect acrobatics." Defensively, Leon rose to the bait, of Yuri's taunt. "May is a well balanced strong performer. The Devil's Act is genius. As for your precious Sora. She lacks the strength of a true performer…" Realizing his emotions were taking over, Leon abruptly sat back down. Then he continued as he steamed. "And the guts to take control of a stage."

*Bang* Slamming his clenched fist down on the desk. Karlos impatiently stood up and looked at the clock. "Boys! That's enough!" He nearly shouted, then glared at both of them. Until Yuri and Leon each looked down at the floor. "Put your dicks away. Sarah, Mia, Sora, and May are coming in." Exasperated he sat down abruptly. "You might want to save the testosterone for later."

Seething, both Yuri and Leon kept looking sideways at each other. It was wasn't much longer before everyone heard the sounds of Mia's, Sarah's, and Sora's excited chatter. Reluctantly, both guys turned to watch the girls enter. Both men silently agreeing to hide their angry turmoil, from the cheerful bunch.

Sarah walked in first; her head was turned, as she said something to Sora. Then gently pulled Sora forward; as Mia held her hand at the small of Sora's back. Mia was quietly encouraging Sora to walk faster.

May, arms folded beneath her chest, walked in silently beside them. Refusing to look at anyone. Until her eyes landed on Leon, then a smile lit up her face. Arms falling to her sides and the quickly walking over to him. "Hi, Leon. We're all here and ready for me to star in the next show."

Nodding, Leon looked down at May expressionless. "Hmm." Then looked at Karlos, while raising an eyebrow.

When the doors closed, Sarah walked up and gently kissed Karlos on his forehead. "Karlos, how are you. Aren't you ready to tell everyone the good news." Before he could reply, she eagerly continued. "Oh it's so exciting! Please tell them. You can't know how hard it was not to let her know!" Pointing at Sora. "I mean, I could hardly concentrate on my cat style karate. Just thinking about it! Please! Let them know now…!" Sarah ended with a wheedling voice.

Curious, Sora walked over to Yuri, then asked. "Sarah you and Karlos were planning something?" She blushed as an idea occurred to her. "Are you guys getting married. That's such great news!"

Yuri slapped his hand over his face. When Sora said that, so no one could see his embarrassed expression. "Sora! Karlos and Sarah will not be getting married anytime soon." He whispered angrily.

*ahem* Blushing as he quickly glanced at Sarah. Karlos loudly cleared his throat. "Mia. You got all the reference material right? I sent copies to your e-mail yesterday."

Too busy watching the bi-play between Sora and Yuri, Mia jumped a little. Then pulled a blackberry out of the back pocket on her pants. "Uh um, Yes, yes, here it is Mr. Karlos. I reviewed it last night. I don't have all the scenes mapped out, but Sora's Angel's Act will be the perfect finale of the show…"

At that pronouncement, a look of and fury crossed May's face. Fortunately Leon quickly clenched his fist around her forearm. Stemming any words from escaping May's lips.

Holding up a hand, Karlos interrupted. "Very good Mia, bring me the plans you have so far." When she hesitated, "did that sound like a request?" After she sent him copies from her blackberry, he continued. "Sora, May, Leon, Yuri. The next show will be 'Swan Lake'. I expect GOOD performances or there won't be a next time. The part of Odette will go to Sora. Yuri-"

Interrupting him, Yuri proclaimed. "I'm, going to perform as the proud noble prince."

Ignoring the out burst, Karlos continued. "May is going to be Odile, the black swan. The rest of the parts will be assigned later, after try outs." Then Karlos turned to his computer.

"I suppose you have no more use for me then." Leon said as he stood up. "That was your plan all along." Then he released May, stood, and began to walk out. He got all the way to the door when Karlos stopped him.

Still looking at the monitor, Karlos smiled. "No. Leon as the foremost authority on The Angel's Act. You're going to take over Sora's training. Your experience with the Angel's Act is invaluable, I'd be a fool to cancel your contract early. So now, You will make sure the Angel's Act is the performance of the century." Looking at Leon's back, he continued. "You'll not get away with preparing, for an incomplete Angel's Act. You will not run away this time."

Not bothering to look back, Leon gave the door a tightly controlled yank. Opening it with a nearly perfect movement. Then slowly walked out the door and down the hall.

"Don't." Karlos said, as May started to chase after him. Tears brimming, May stopped, but refused to look at Karlos. "Is there a problem, Miss Wong?"

Bracing herself, May spoke emotionlessly, "No Mr. Karlos." Then May turned to look at him angrily. "I'm going to be the best Odile ever! I'm going to out shine Sora's pathetic Odette. So much so, you'll wonder why you didn't give ME her part!" Then she left the office, as she added, "Sora! I won't forgive you for screwing up." Before running off to the practice hall. Unable to even hope of catching up to Leon.

As May left, Karlos looked up from his computer. "Mia, before Sora and Yuri return to practice. I want to workout some more of your ideas for Odette."

"Oh, Uh, Yes sir." Mia replied.

{Later}

*Mia presented a wonderful idea.* Sora thought to herself. As she gazed out a window and looked at the cloudy night sky. Practice had been over for hours, with surprisingly very little progress. *But… An angel, who can love everyone and everything, even hate. A love so true and perfect it covers the world. Creating perfect harmony. Can I truly become that kind of angel?* Then Sora thought back to the Circus Festival. *Back then I was unable to create the angel. It's- I ran away from Kaleido Stage. But, then I, found another stage. A new stage just beginning.* Self consciously folding her arms, Sora went to bed. Still thinking about how similar the path to the True Star and Mia's Angel, are linked.

Silently Fool watched his young protégé. As she obviously agonized over the performance ahead. Whispering to himself. "An Angel, huh? So that is the final test."

The morning, before practice; Sora began sulking while talking to herself. "A stage free of conflict and hate… If I just accept it as impossible. That I can't do it… I wouldn't have to worry about becoming the True Star. Yuri and I could perform something else. It wouldn't have to be the Angel's Act, we could do the Golden Phoenix."

"So, you want to take the easy way?" Fool scolded Sora, as he floated up behind her. "What would the old Sora from Japan, or even the one living in France, say?"

"Huh?" She gasped.

"Remember, how the audience feels." Fool added sternly. Making sure to have no gentleness in his voice. "Do they deserve such an attitude…? Did you return here only to hide again?"

Shaken out of her melancholy, Sora turned around to find Fool. So she could thank him. Only to find him, head first, buried in her underwear drawer.

"So, why don't you wear something pretty. Something with lace and satin. And stop hiding your beautiful body." He added suggestively.

"Nani?" Sora gasped as she ran to her dresser.

"A frilly bra would make the audience VERY happy. When people see stuff like that, I'm sure they will feel -" Fool said. Just as Sora pulled him out of her underwear drawer.

Grabbing, and shaking him. Sora practically screamed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Ak-urk! I just wanted to help you pick out your outfit for today." Looking fearfully into Sora's eyes, he quickly added. "I'm just trying to help!"

Angrily throwing Fool across her room. "Hmmph, here I thought. You were trying to help me. You. You, you Hentai pervert!" Sora grumbled. As she rummaged in underwear drawer, to fix the mess Fool had made.

A few days later. In Karlos' office, Yuri and Karlos were discussing the advertising for Swan Lake.

"I'm worried about Layla's decision." Yuri said as he examined the poster for the new show.

"I refuse to stop her." Karlos replied. "And you shouldn't bother to try." He reprimanded stone faced. Then sat up at his desk, and began to type out budget projections.

"This is why I hate you." Yuri responded. "You won't listen to reason." Then slammed his fist on the papers scattered over the desk, knocking a few to the ground. "The Angel's Act is mostly instinct. Layla is a great performer, but it takes more than determination."

"I refuse to stop her." Karlos said, as he collected the papers, that fell to the floor. "You, should know better by now."

Stomping around the office Yuri replied. "And you should know, those who leave the stage cannot return… it's a taboo in this business. It'll cheapen her retirement. " Then he turned around and approached Karlos again; when he refused to comment. "Think about her shoulder! She could re-injure it. Then, she won't even have the theater."

Calmly opening a drawer and putting the papers away. Karlos told him. "I will never tell a performer, not to go on stage. No matter what." He said with conviction, staring Yuri straight in the eye. "As long as they have the heart. Then I have no right to stop them."

"You won't do anything to stop her?"

"No." Karlos replied succinctly. "I won't stop anything."

Taking a deep breath, Yuri walked away. "Stubborn fool." He growled as he slammed the door behind him.

"Yuri, Yuri, Yuri." Sora said as she waved at him. "I got your message."

"Sora" Yuri sighed. Then he smiled briefly, as he saw Sora running to up to him. The orange sunset was glinting off Sora's hair and bronzing her perfect olive skin. Giving her an earthy goddess appeal; making him strongly regret his next words. "I am not the devil, that'll raise your angel."

Shocked, Sora stopped several feet away from him. "What? Yuri, that's not true. What are you talking about?"

Walking up to her Yuri explained. "Remember when I was researching the Angel's Act, in France? I did it for you, only you. To help you achieve your dream." He gently grabbed her arm. "But. My passion, my skill, it isn't matching your's anymore-"

"No! No! No, it isn't true!" Sora denied. Then she pressed herself tightly to his chest. "We worked so hard, hard. Hard! You can't stop now. We can do this." Sora whispered, as she cried into his shirt. "Why are you saying such things?" She continued when raised her face to look him in the eyes.

Looking at the tears falling down his Sora's face. Yuri hardened his expression. Then pushed her away and coldly looked at the setting sun. "It is the truth! You can't deny it Sora. Neither one of us can! But, tonight I'll raise the Devil! I'll get him to perform, and then your Angel's Act will reach absolute perfection!" Waking away, back to Kaleido stage. He ignored Sora's cries of denial. *Forgive me Sora. But I know Leon can make your performance spectacular. I love you, that is why I HAVE to do this. Forgive me, Sora.*

After her argument with Yuri, Sora fled back to the dorms.

May was returning to her room. All day, she'd been trying to come up with an acceptable _Odile._ All the twists, flips, jumps, soaring leaps and spins were not coming together. Nothing worked, and she couldn't understand why. The part of Odile was going to be lifeless. *No, I refuse to give up. Sora may have beaten me, but I can still shine just as bright as her, brighter than her! It is all a matter of skill guts and timing. The right combination will bring the black swan to life.* Hearing someone running up from behind her. May turned around and just managed to avoid Sora, as she ran past. *Huh? Why is she so upset? I guess I'll just have to follow that spoiled girl. Who knows what trouble she'll get herself into, if someone doesn't stop her…*

When she saw Sora run heedlessly to her room. May decided to get Rosetta. After a bit of arguing; May convinced Rosetta to come with her, to Sora's room. "Come one Rosetta, I want to know what's going on."

"Alright, May, but I still think you're lying. Sora's fine, she's going to become a true, and the performance is going to be perfect. You're just trying to make more trouble." Rosetta complained as May dragged her along.

*Knock* *knock* "Yes?" A red-eyed Sora asked, as she slowly opened her door. *sniff* Surprised, "Oh, May, wha- what are you doing here?" Then before she could stop her, May un-gently pushed her way into Sora's room. Still dragging Rosetta along with her.

"I knew it! I knew there was something wrong!" May crowed. Then promptly sat down on Sora's bed. After releasing Rosetta from her implacable grip.

While May continued to talk about how smart she is; Rosetta moved back to the entrance way. When she got back to a dumfounded Sora. Rosetta looked at her feet and mumbled, "I tried to stop her, Sora, but-"

"It's aright." Sora quickly told her. Then she gestured for Rosetta to walk with her, over to where May was still gloating.

When May was done, Sora asked her. "May was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Forgetting about why she came there in the first place. May thought about it for a moment. "Actually, Sora. I want to know why."

"Huh, nani?" Sora blurted out, surprised. Her tears had dried up earlier, but the redness was still noticeable.

"Why did you come back here? Why didn't you accept the trophy at the Circus Festival?" Really getting into her question. May's voice got a little louder as she continued to rant. "And why won't you face me on the stage?"

Taking a deep breath, Sora tried to answer her "May! Calm down." Trying to think, she tried to explain. "Well, I guess, it's like, ano, it's always been about the stage. Ever since I was a child and I saw 'Alice in Wonderland' with my parents." Briefly pausing to smile at the memory. "I saw the stage for the first time, it was so amazing and everyone was so happy, as Alice soared through the air. Then when my parents died. I wanted to recapture that day at Kaleido Stage." Looking at May, "everyone told me I was crazy, my friends, my family. But, I just wanted to remember. Then, when I got here, it became so much more. The Kaleido Stage is… it's everything magical. And I want to bring that to everyone in the audience."

May watched the expressions on Sora's face. "I still think you're stupid to want a conflict free stage. I really don't believe there is such a thing." Then got up and looked out the window. "I mean, I came here, to perform with the great Layla Hamilton. But when I got here, she'd already retired. So what reason was there, for me to be here." Looking back at Sora. "Except to beat the one person, I held responsible for her injury."

Smiling, "That's alright, May." Sora replied casually. Then she looked up at the sky. "As long we can perform together, on the stage. With the audience smiling and enjoying the show. I know we can be friends." Taking a sip, Sora dared to ask. "May…"

"Yeah, Sora?"

"Why don't you make friends with the rest of the cast?" Sora wanted to know.

Snorting, May answered. "Those idiots. Why would I want to do anything like that?"

Looking at May, Sora said. "Well, 'cause they work as hard as we do. Everyone works together. To make the show a great success." Then Sora came up with an idea. "I know. Lets go over to the stage now, so I can show you."

Uncertain, May hesitantly agreed. Not believing that anything could change her mind.

As they got near the stage. Sora heard loud metallic clangs. Scared Sora started running. Remembering Yuri's comment about the Devil and how he was going to make it happen.

Chasing after Sora. May, and Rosetta came to a halt when they saw Leon and Yuri.

The roles were reversed. A furious, cold hearted Yuri was relentlessly attacking Leon. Leon was tearfully defending himself. Until Yuri callously insulted Sophie; Leon's dead sister. Then Leon lost control of the rest of his emotions, recklessly swinging towards Yuri, sword outthrust.

It was just as the two combatants got within striking range, that Sora was able to stop them. She never hesitated. As soon as she reached the center trampoline, Sora used every ounce of momentum she could garner to jump straight up. Barely able to reach the center trapeze bar.

"STOP IT! THIS IS THE STAGE!" Sora screamed to both of them. "The stage is crying! Can't you feel it?"

Shocked, both Yuri and Leon dropped their weapons. Then Leon spoke with self-reproach. "Yes. I can feel the stage grieving. Just like my sister Sophie said it would."

Calming down, Yuri told Leon. "Sora can become the Angel. She can full fill your sister's dream. But I don't have the skill. That is why you must, raise the Angel. You are the only one. That can partner her now. I understand that your life paused, the day she died. So I thought if you got your revenge on me. Then…"

"So, this was…" Leon replied incredulously.

"My atonement, for past sins, against Layla and Sophie." Jumping off the trapeze, Yuri continued. "Also, to help Sora."

"You're an idiot." Layla called out, as she walked over to the stage.

"Layla-san." Surprised to see her, Sora swung the trapeze to land near Layla.

"Yuri called me earlier." Layla told Sora. "I can't believe you had me come over for this. Nothing can change past. There was never a need for atonement." She told Yuri. "Sora. You and Sophie share the same dream. To become a true star, without conflict. I could never do that. I simply don't see how it is possible. However, I left something behind here. Something very important." Then she callously walked out the doors of Kaleido Stage; ignoring everyone's shocked expressions.

I was adding the last chapter when I found ways to change this chapter. Couldn't resist and at least it is better than nothing after all this time.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**New note: indicates an absolute quote from the anime. Not just a paraphrase.**

**I do not own Kaleido Star, please do not sue me. I am not rich, I have no money. I am just a fan posting a story. Also I'm sorry about the lateness but I was having problems with my computer…**

* * *

"**Hey everyone! Oh wow it has been an exciting journey, hasn't it? Sora stayed in France after the Circus Festival. Then May forced her to come back. Leon couldn't seem to hold a stage without either Sora or May. Then Layla's come back to perform as Odette in the new production!**

"**Oh well. Sit back everyone and enjoy the show…."**

* * *

"**Lady Layla." A blond maid said, as she entered Layla's training room.**

**Concentrating hard as she jumped from a trampoline to a stationary trapeze. "Yes? What is it?"**

"**A rather persistent visitor has arrived." The maid replied, as a tall man opened the door behind her. Surprised, she gasped and quickly left the room.**

**Casually leaning against the door jam, "So I hear you no longer have a partner?" Yuri commented.**

**Jumping onto a balance bar, she successfully landed. Then, after falling from the balance bars again. Layla snarled at him. "After that stunt you pulled last night. Are you really surprised?" Then she went to go climb up to the trapeze. "I was counting on asking Leon to partner me. The Angel's Act cannot be performed alone, you know THAT."**

**Gesturing to the training equipment. "I did it for the same reason, you're doing this." Yuri turned his head to follow her movements. "You know what the critics are going to say, when you return to the stage. It'll ruin your reputation if you fail." he said. As Layla swung from the trapeze to land on the balance bars. She jumped around on them, she considered his words.**

"**I don't about faceless critics. We're not doing this for the same reason. And, if you perform with me. It has to be because you want to win." She said when she successfully landed on a second bar. Landing on another, she said, "I don't want a partner whose heart isn't in this." Taking a deep breath, Laya jumped again this time adding a triple summersault, to the jump. Then she landed on the bar with both feet. "No matter what. Success. Is the only option." When she fell, Layla struggled to get up, as she continued. "Don't hold back. Sora will never forgive you, otherwise."**

**After that, Yuri and Layla fiercely practiced. Easily their rhythms were soon perfectly matched. Like putting on a well worn old hat. The falls, the leaps and catches. Instead of conflicting interests, they worked with the same ideal. It wasn't about themselves. It was the stage, only the stage.**

* * *

**A couple weeks later Layla stepped out of the shower. Wrapped tightly in her robe, she walked out to the balcony and gazed up at the night sky. As she was about to turn around and walk inside, a shinning star flew down. "Fool! What are you doing here?"**

"**Sagittarius is shining bright. It has found a direction to point at. But the arrow seems to be flying at a cloud fiercely guarded by a shining Leo. Aim straight and sure, have no doubts; and perhaps, you can cut the cloud to see the true target." Fool whispered, as his magic crystal materialized before them.**

"**Fool. Have you come here because you are worried about Sora?" Layla asks of him. As his shining form floats before her. **

**He stares at her seriously, delivering his message. "Both sides are intense and bright stars. If they collide, it is certain that one is fated to disappear." #**

"**I thought my star had disappeared a long time ago." # She replied. "But when I realized that could still see you, I've been thinking about what it meant. I thought guiding Sora was my last task, that I had to do. But the only thing that happened, was Sora taking detours. But looking at the shining Sora now, I realized I still can't step down from the stage. Therefore I must move forward and like May, who recovered, to become the Devil. Only this Devil, may defeat Sora for good."**

"**We'll see about that tomorrow." # Fool said to her. "For now, this night is before the competition that decides the fate of Kaleido Stage." He said to Layla; just before he flew off to return to Sora.**

* * *

"**You never told me." Yuri asked, as he drove Layla and himself to Kaleido Stage. "What do expect to happen. I know it's not about revenge."**

"**You remember the Circus Festival, from 7 years ago."**

"**Yeah? What about it?"**

"**Our victory reminded me of the Angel's Act, you performed with Sora. Technically perfect, but that is all. You and Sora should have won. If she hadn't lost her nerve and forfeited-"**

"**It wouldn't have made any difference." Yuri countered. "And you're evading the question."**

"**It's the stage. I realized I can't leave it yet, and in order to return. I have to take the leading role. It can't be any other way." Layla said just as Kaleido Stage came into view.**

**Yuri remained silent, until he parked the car. "Then lets show everyone, the legend Layla Hamilton."**

* * *

**Leon and Sora walked down the hall to the stage. Both wore matching white jumpsuits. Though the thoughts running in their heads were completely different.**

**Walking confidently Sora thought; *I hope my body holds out. The training, these last few days. Has been more intense, than anything Yuri and I ever did.***

"**Sora. I know your body can't handle this." Leon began to say.**

**Quickly interrupting, "You're not changing my mind." Sora whispered fiercely. "I've been waiting for this moment a long time."**

**Trying for patience, Leon stopped Sora at the door. "I know you saw the doctor. The muscles in your arms and legs are badly strained. Going through with this could ruin you permanently." **

**Looking ahead Sora stared at the closed doors. "Or it could create my own legend, beyond The Masked Fool. Beyond anything any acrobat has ever achieved." Then she turned to look at Leon. "Don't hold anything back. Or I won't forgive you. Remember this is The Stage." Eyes shining with confidence, Sora proudly opened the doors and walked up to the stage. Leaving Leon to follow her.**

**Layla and Yuri met them at the base of the stage. Glancing at Sora, Yuri nodded once at Leon. Before both men jumped simultaneously onto the stage trampolines. As they got into position on the complicated trapeze, Sora and Layla began their own routines, gracefully jumping onto the center trampolines. Then leaped straight up, in the air; so they could briefly grab one hand of their partner. Getting greater height with the added strength and leverage.**

**Sora's and Layla's performances were mirror images of each other. As always Layla flew through air with perfect cold precision. Her long limbs and lovely blond hair giving her an advantage over Sora, whose muscular petite stature seemed slightly clunky in comparison. **

**When it got to midway, in the performance. *I can't out shine Layla this way.* Sora thought to herself, as she pirouetted through the air. *My body can't handle the strain of keeping up with Layla. I've got to find a way to show my strength and fly like loving Angel covering the world in a loving embrace.* As she strained to land softly on Leon's outstretched legs, Sora continued to think. Flying into a _coupe jete en tournant_ then going into a backward _grand jete_, before smoothly sailing past Layla. *Wait I know. If I improvise a little. I can still perform the Angels Act. All I have to do is relax, ease up and my body can then handle it, while I bring out the Angel in myself.* **

**Smiling as Leon caught her in a semi-fish dive. Sora told him, "Leon I'm going to be spontaneous. Try to keep up." **

**Blinking once, Leon had no time to argue. "Alright," is all he could say before Sora pushed away from him. He kept an eye on her as she did a flying backward leap, instead of a backward _pas de chat_.**

**Near the end Layla was distracted. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Sora perform effortlessly. As well as the cast members watching her, faces enthralled. Layla lost her poise for a moment while looking at Sora's serene expression. Her balance slightly shifted while falling in first position. **

**Yuri saw the slight movement. He subtly swung the trapeze wider, enabling him to get closer to Layla. Extending his hand for her to grab and pull closer, so that Layla finished the performance safely. **

**Unaware of anything but her own performance. Sora, arms and legs crossed, landed softly into Leon's hard embrace. Making her tired body move as if it were weightless, right up to that last part at the end.**

* * *

**Thank you for your patience. I'm sorry about the computer problems. I know this is short, but I couldn't resist stopping here. Know that I really did make up a lot of this last performance based on actual moments found on what I found at: ****.org**

**It was a great resource, though not a lot of pictures, to go with the terms I found. The ones I placed in Italics**


	13. Chapter 11: Last Act

Chapter 11

**Runaway Star**: Last Act

I realized I left some issues unresolved. So for those of you still interested, here is my conclusion. It has been along time so I'm going to apologize for that. Also this IS the end, but I think I might cross-over into another anime if I ever decide to continue this. Remember to let me know what you think.

And Now it's time to enjoy the show…..

* * *

It was just three days before opening day, and Yuri was wandering through the training building, checking equipment before he went for the day. As he passed the training room, reserved for the Sora and Leon, he noticed a light still on. It was odd, since he knew Leon had left hours ago. As he peeked in he expected an empty room.

Disbelieving what he saw, "Sora, get down from there, you stupid idiot!"

Ignoring her old partner, Sora continued to hold "3rd pose" on a stationary trapeze. "It's still missing something." She kept mumbling to herself. "What am I missing?"

"Sora! Stop ignoring me and get down NOW!" Yuri repeated. Sora continued to ignore him. So he decided to join her on the bar, taking a running leap onto the trampoline, from there he pounced into the air with a single half flip twist, gently landing beside Sora on the bar. "Sora. What's wrong with you?"

Startled, Sora lost her tenuous balance and fell to the thick mats below. Slowly standing up dragging her aching body back to the trampoline, Sora turned her head to face Yuri. "Oh, Yuri-chan, what are you doing here?"

Gracefully landing beside her, Yuri gently held her in his arms. "The light was on Sora... Leon has already left for the day. So I came to make sure you weren't pushing yourself." Rolling his eyes at her in disgust, Yuri looked down at her and continued, "I was right, you still aren't satisfied. I saw it in your face after you beat Layla."

"No, no, no. I didn't beat Layla-san." Sora emphatically denied. "Her angel wasn't finished." Quietly she then added to herself, "she can't finish it. That's why she lost." Then she took a deep breath as she leaped onto the trampoline and slowly flung herself toward the stationary trapeze, landing in 4th position. "You know Layla didn't finish."

"She did finish, Sora. She did her best and you beat her. Accept that fact and let it go."

Staunchly refusing to hear his statement. Sora leaped up and landed on one foot back on the bar

"Sora," Yuri complained. "Sora you can't stay here all night. You have to rest… *sight* I'm dragging you back to the dorms in an hour." Yuri said, just before he left to check the rest of the building.

* * *

An hour later; May, also wasn't satisfied with her Odile. *What the hell is wrong with me, MY Odile should rival Odette. There has to be a way to rival The Angel's Act!* Frustrated, she stormed down the halls as she left for the day.

Then, she heard arguing coming from Sora's and Leon's personal practice hall. *What the…? Sora, Yuri? What are they doing here so late?*

Hidden in the shadow of the doorway, May carefully listened to Yuri and Sora…

"Sora, Layla gave a perfect audition last week. Her rendition of The Angel's Act was flawless. How can you say she didn't finish it?" Yuri demanded.

After doing a leaping pirouette, Sora checked her balance before responding. "I've performed with Layla-san before. Arabian Night, Dream, at the amusement park, and The Legendary Act. Layla-san is the best, best, best but… somehow she can't do this act. You can feel it, can't you?"

"Sora! Listen to reason, Layla never does anything half way. She worked herself to exhaustion, and ruthlessly pushed her body. Don't tell me she didn't succeed! I was there!" Yuri argued.

Allowing herself to fall, Sora gently somersaulted backwards off the bar. *pant* *pant* Turning to face the wall, she nearly crawled to her chair. "Yuri, she lost her balance at the end. You swung out to save her, just like Mute-san did at The Circus Festival."

Incredulous Yuri yelled. "The Circus Festival? That's what has you bothered?" Stomping around the room he paced back and forth, visibly trying to control himself. "It's over, we're not in France anymore. It's 'over'! You're the True Star now, even Leon and May have to acknowledge you. You, Sora are an amazing performer." *sigh* "In a few days, Swan Lake will begin and the world will get to see your true shining self." Then he gently lifted her off the ground and over to a folding chair. "Rest Sora. Stop torturing yourself."

"I can't. The stage is everything, everything, everything. If I don't get this right then I don't deserve set foot on the stage, stage,stage."

* * *

May was shocked. Listening to Sora and Yuri gave her a bigger revelation. Bigger than seeing Sora fly in the air during Aladdin. *That is why Sora forfeited at the festival. Why she stayed in France. She kept trying to show me. Always to get me to understand.* She looked at her hands. *My Odile isn't complete because. Up to this moment I never understood.*

Straightening her spine, and filled with new conviction. May walked down the hall. The perfect idea forming in her head. A new addition to the ending act of her Odile.

"Sora-sensei! Sora-sensei!" Rosetta yelled as she rushed into Odett's changing room. Uncaring of the chaotic disarray, "it's so great! It's opening night-morning, oh whatever! I'm so happy Sora-sensei!" Pausing to take a breath, "oh are you mad at me for partnering up with May?"

Startled Sora quickly jumped up and embraced her young protégé. "Rosetta! I'm so happy to see you!" Checking the time, 7 minutes to curtain rise. Sora quickly sat down again to finish her makeup, "It's great, great, great that May is performing with you. You've got amazing potential Rosetta!"

Calming down, Rosetta helped Sora get the feathered Swan hair piece firmly secured. "Um Sora-sensei?"

"Hai?" Sora responded absently, curious as to what Rosetta really wanted to talk about.

"Well, the thing is Sora-sensei. When, when I was practicing with her. It felt different, you know, like from all the times WE shared the stage."

Even more curious now, Sora couldn't help from asking "how so Rosetta?"

"Well, like, she supposed to play Odile, but, our scene, then one when she finds a fairy to help her become separate from Odette, it- it was as if she was studying me."

Nodding Sora stood and led Rosetta out to the stage. "Hai, I understand. May's an amazing acrobat. Isn't she… but she can't seem to love the stage. Not like we can."

Meekly following behind Rosetta persisted. "But Sora I used to be just like her. Remember? I mean do you think she can change, like I did."

"Of course she can, can, can. If I can bring the Angel to life. Then someday, May can finally find the magic of the stage." Sora told Rosetta with all her conviction, doing her best to reassure her young friend.

* * *

That first performance was amazing. Critics would later recount Mia's innovative classic retelling of Tchaikovsky's Russian ballet in a circus format. They would applaud the rise of not only Kaleido Stage's star, but also that of Sora Naegino. That the magic of attending a Kaleido show, had returned after months of lackluster performances.

The most notable critique was about the last act. When Odette rose up and blessed the stage by turning into an Angel. The long vaunted Angel's Act, was awe-inspiring; light-years ahead of Sora's first attempt at the Circus Festival. In fact it appeared that the whole cast was inspired to join in.

All in all, critics could only complain about the shortness of the last act. As well as the ungodly early morning hours set for the show to start.

* * *

After Swan Lake ran for the first month, Leon requested a meeting with Karlos.

Stoically Leon began the meeting. "After this run of Swan Lake is over. I shall leave Kaleido Stage."

"I'm sorry to hear that Leon." Karlos blithely responded, as he went over cost/profit spread sheets. "You've been a tremendous asset to us. Might I inquire why you've chosen to leave?"

Leon derided Karlos. "I've no desire to keep competing for roles I am overly qualified for."

Satisfied with Leon's response, Karlos put the papers away and pulled out a file. "That's perfect then." Quickly reviewing the contents, he got up and handed the manila folder over to Leon. "Read this."

Suspiciously snapping up the papers, it took a moment for Leon to understand what he was reading. "These are plans to build a new stage and school in Japan." Tossing them onto a nearby coffee table, "why would I want to go to Japan?"

Smiling, Karlos snapped the trap on Leon. "Let me spell this out for you. It's the perfect opportunity, this stage will rise and fall based on YOU. No one else will be the star. All performers will answer, to you. All scripts approved, by you. And then finally, the stage will be designed by the Japanese-French architect Mr. Kusakabe."

A speculative glint entered his eyes, as Leon picked up the file once more. "Very well, I'll, consider, the offer. This may prove worth my while, after all…"

"Very good, I'll await your answer at the end of Swan Lake." Karlos replied. "By the way," he added when Leon left with the file. "I'll let Mr. Kenneth know you're going to Japan."

Ring! Ring!

"Hello? Ah, Mr. Kenneth." Karlos nodded as he listened to his business partner. "Uh hmm. Yes, I gave him a copy of the file…Well now, I guess this means Kaleido Stage has a New Runaway Star…"

{The End}

Well what do you think? I've never ended a story before. I know how they're supposed to end, but I've never really done it before. Unless a 1 page children's story counts. But I don't think it does.  
Remember to tell me if you liked it or not, I can only get better becasue you tell me, what I am doing wrong...


End file.
